SED DE JUSTICIA
by JUANIS
Summary: Espero les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Espero les guste este Fanfic

Todo es tranquilidad en la guarida, solo se oyen los golpes en el saco de Raph, el videojuego de Mike y algunos ruidos en el lab de Dony aaah que paz y tranqui

-BROOOOM!!! (yo y mi gran bocota)

-¡¡¡DANIELLE!!! (Se lee "daniel", no como esta escrito)- Don sale entre el humo que desprende su destruido laboratorio, su bata hecha jirones, camina a tropezones –¡¡¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE A MI LABORATORIO NO ENTRAS HASTA QUE TE GRADÚES!!!

En otra casa Raph va despertando poco a poco mirando el reloj de su buro

-Ahora empezó mas temprano- dice sentándose en la orilla de la cama, se levanta y camina hacia el baño, sin contar que un par de tortuguitas igual de dormidos entran antes que él

-No se les olvide bajarle- dice pegando la frente en la puerta del baño aprovechando en echarse otro sueñito

En otro casa...

-¡Pa su mecha! ¡Me volví a quedar dormido!- Mike se viste a toda prisa dando saltitos para ponerse un calcetín mientras tiene en la boca el cepillo de dientes

-Mamá te dijo que te durmieras temprano- una versión chibi de el le dice agarrando a una linda tortuguita aunque más peque, que se talla su ojito y con la otra un oso de peluche, toda greñuda, vistiendo como su hermano mayor unas pijamas amarillas

-¡Ya no me regañes Mario!- le dice mientras se anuda la corbata como puede- Ayúdame con Angie a buscar mis papeles- ambos niños asienten buscando los documentos que el abogado de la familia llevara a primera hora al bufete de abogados

Y en otra casa...

-Buenos días- Leo saluda al sensei mientras prepara el desayuno, su padre saluda y toma asiento en su silla leyendo el periódico

En eso comienza a oír unas risitas, mira bajo la mesa levantando el mantel, encontrando a una tortuguita de piel aceitunada de bellos y negros ojos y a una muñeca de cabello negro y ojos esmeraldas

-Ahora que diablura harían- dice para sí mismo ayudándolas a salir de debajo de la mesa, justo en el momento en que la puerta de la cocina se abre apareciendo Don

-Hola Tío Donny!- una chibiFer de 4 años saluda junto con su prima Danielle de 5, el genio gruñe furico sin notar que Leo hace esfuerzos para no carcajearse al imaginar lo que le sucedió minutos antes; en eso las chibis pegan carrera dejando a los adultos

-¿Waffles?- Leo muestra el plato con deliciosos waffles bañados en miel de maple, Don hambriento como estaba miro de inmediato el desayuno tratando de concentrarse en castigar al par de diablillas

-Anda cómelos que se enfrían- dice su hermano mirándolo y moviendo el plato frente a el, Don ya sin mas se sienta en la silla tomando el plato para comenzar a comer

-Te volvió a violar el código- Leo bebe el café

-No se como lo hace- se lleva un buen trozo- Lo cambio a cada rato, pongo códigos que creo que nunca los va a adivinar y cuando me doy cuento ¡Zaz! Ya me lo cambio y me hizo alguna maldad en el laboratorio- pone la mejilla en una mano – ¿Me creerías que puso gel para cabello en unas sustancias?- niega con la cabeza- ¡Algún día va a volar el vecindario! Y tu tienes la culpa también!- señala con el cuchillo a Leo que se aguanta la carcajada tapándose la boca con una servilleta

-¿Yo? ¿Y yo porque?- finge demencia

-¡Por tu hija porque más! – da otro bocado a su waffles- ¡Mi hija es la niña perfecta pero nomas llega la tuya y parece otra, nomas ideando que van a hacer y la de Miguel no se queda atrás, bien calladita pero tiene la música por dentro!

-Y cuando se juntan los otros 3- Splinter bebe su té- Es toda una revolución

-Vamos Don, son niños entre 3 y 6 años, no van comportarse como adultos, tienen energía de mas- Leo responde mirándolo a los ojos, mas Don desvía la mirada sabiendo que tiene en algo la razón

-Chamacos estos- sonríe – ¿Qué se les ocurrirá después?- mira por la ventana

-Bueno esta padre la platica pero tengo que irme- Leo se levanta de su silla, despidiéndose de su padre y le da unas palmadas a su hermano- Que tengas buen día

-Gracias- Don suspira y se levanta agradeciendo el desayuno, pero al salir y mirar lo que quedaba su laboratorio casi le dan ganas de llorar- Que día- dice desganado

Si señor un perfecto día de verano, el calorcito rico, con un vientecito que refresca en el lindo suburbio de casas y un fantástico bosque donde los niños pueden jugar tranquilos

Y por ahí se ve una parvadita muy especial, 3 niñas y 3 niños de edades muy cercanas caminando en fila india, comandada por una niña (Luisa Fernanda de 4) de cabello negro cortito y ensortijado con unos ojazos verdes, tiene puesto un juego de shorcito y blusita lilas con calcetas y tenis blancos, bueno estos últimos ya nejos de tanto andar de aquí para allá

Le sigue su comadre de aventuras (Danielle de 5), una tortuguita de cabello lacio de corte cuadrado y rubio platinado, de ojos negros con una piel aceitunada como el padre, lleva un overol azul rey con maripositas multicolores bordadas en la pechera

Tras ellas los gemelos (Raph y Hamatto de 4 y medio) idénticos al padre (pobrecitos u.u) estos tienen puestos bermudas negras pero el primero lleva una sudadera roja simulando la telaraña de Spiderman y otro con la imagen de este superhéroe en su versión oscura

Y arrastrando un carrito esta por ultimo Mario de 6 que tiene pantalón desgastado azul acerino y camisa verde, y Ángela de 3 con mallones fiusha a juego con su blusita, sentada en el carrito pues no puede seguirles el paso

-¡Ya llegamos!- Fer se detiene en lo que es la parte alta de una colina- Aquí haremos nuestro primer vuelo- mira a todos

Los demás dejan escapar un largo "Oooooh" al ver que era muy alto y que tenia mucho césped

Y allá están todas las almohadas- Danielle señala hacia la pila de mullidas piezas de cama que todos los enanos se trajeron de sus casas

-¡Y el carrito será nuestro avión!- señala, ni tardos no perezosos se suben quedando apretujados, Fer junto a Danielle, los gemelos tras ellas y Mario que les da la espalda abrazando a su hermanita

Meciéndose y contando en coro-Una... dos... ¡¡¡TRES!!!-el carrito lentamente se va hacia delante pegando una gran carrera

Todos rien mientras van vibrando por el camino, dejando una tolvanera de tierra

-¿Dónde estarán mis nietos?- Splinter se pregunta, aunque luego va abriendo poco a poco la boca cuando por el reflejo de la ventana se ve un carrito rojo surcar el cielo con un grupito de niños en él- Ay no. - apenas dice cuando sale despavorido de la casa

-¡¡BUAAA!! ¡¡QUIERO A MI MAMA!!- Gritan los gemelos a la vez que son llevados en una camilla al área de urgencias, Mario y Angie lloran y gritan a pleno pulmón junto con Danielle y Fer todos tienen golpes y raspones producto de la caída a un metro de distancia de la cama de almohadas.

Atrás van Monalisa (la señora de Raph y ya saben como es) Nancy (la de Mike, una quelonio de cabello castaño y ojos grises) Amanda (la de Don, hermana de Nancy y muy parecida salvo que tiene cabello rojo a la cintura) y el sensei (también saben como es, no se hagan)

Después de 2 largas horas los crios están en el ala infantil cada uno en una cama, ahora están platicando de su aventura

-¿Oyeron como gritaba Mario?- Hamato quien tiene su brazo izquierdo enyesado señala con la mano derecha a su primo que esta frente a el- ¡Grita como el tío Mike!

-¡Tu gritaste como niñita!- le responde y se lleva su mano vendada a su cabecita con un gran parche, su hermanita a un lado de el no tiene ningun golpe pero aun asi la vigilaban

los medicos por si acaso

-Y Danielle se tapaba los ojos- Raph ahora dice él solo tiene muchos raspones y moretones en todo el cuerpo

-Es que me dio un poquito de miedo –saca la lengüita apenada, ella también tiene moretones y una buena raspada en su mejilla derecha pero no era nada de cuidado

-¡Estuvo padre!- Fer dice recargando todo su cuerpo en la almohada, tiene los brazos vendados pero no rotos y también con moretones en la cara; los demas crios asienten, a pesar del porrazo había sido una gran aventura.

7 quelonios van entrando a la habitación, los crios les saludan efusivos hablando todos al mismo tiempo de cómo habían tenido la carrera cuesta abajo, el gran vuelo y por ultimo el porrazo cuyo carrito quedo para el basurero.

-Nos da gusto- Don comento cargando a su chibi- Pero ahora ya debemos irnos, cada padre va tomando a sus hijos

-Hola pá!- Fer extiende los brazos, Leo la mira pensando si ella había ideado la "aventura" suspirando se dio así mismo la razón cargándola con cuidado para seguir después a sus hermanos a la salida

-¿Ya me dieron de alta? –una mujer en otra habitación se levanta ya harta de estar en la cama- Ya era hora! Tanto escándalo por un rozon!- se levanta para ponerse sobre su blusa de cuello de tortuga café sin mangas, su chaqueta de piel negra de la misma hechura que sus pantalones, se acomoda algunos rizos de su corto cabello castaño rubio, se mira en el espejo con sus ojos negros, viendo si no se arruino su perfecta nariz sonriendo satisfecha con sus carnosos labios rojos

Mira al oficial de policía que le acompaña y van hacia el área de recepción firmando el alta

-¿Quiere que la lleve a su casa, detective Alatriste?- la mujer niega con la cabeza

-¿Para que? Mi departamento esta a unas calles de aquí- deja al policía

-¡Adiós!- Fer se despide moviendo su manita, Leo mira hacia atrás, donde ve a la detective que le responde a su hija y luego cruza la puerta de salida, el mutante piensa que es alguna doctora y sale rumbo a su casa.

Algunos días pasaron y regresaron las clases al jardín de niños, las mujeres Yoshi dejaban a todos los enanos a la entrada y si se podía alguno de los hombres Yoshi iba a recogerlos.

En este día, Leo fue solo por Fer ya que iba a llevarla a comprar ropa (que buena falta le hacia a la mocosa) estaciono el coche frente al jardín de niños esperándola recargado en el vehículo

-¡APA!- corre la chibi al verlo, Leo sonrió incorporándose justo en el momento de atraparla en el vuelo

-¡Mmf! ¡Dios pesas mas que un cargo de conciencia!- le sonríe dándole un gran beso en la mejilla haciéndola reír

-Yo también te quiero mucho- le responde echándole los bracitos al cuello frotando su mejilla como un minino, en eso mira hacia atrás y dando un brinco se baja de los brazos de su padre

-¡GAEL!- llega con un niño de cabello y ojos negros, le echa un brazo al cuello

-Es mi amigo Gael!- le dice a su papa sonriéndole abiertamente, Leo se acuclillo para estar a la altura de los peques

-Mucho gusto Gael- Leo toma la mano del niñito a manera de saludo

-¡Mira Gael, ya vino tu mama!- Fer señala –HOLA SEÑORA MAMA DE GAEL!- agita su mano, Leo se levanta y mira que es la misma mujer que vio en el hospital

La mujer lleva puesto un traje sastre púrpura quemado con una blusa blanca de seda y cuello redondo del mismo juego que sus zapatos de tacón bajo, su única joyería es una delicada cadena de plata con una cruz y unos broqueles de igual metal, luciendo muy elegante

-Hola pequeña – sonríe con ternura y mira al quelonio- Perdone soy la madre de Gael- le extiende la mano- Mary Alatriste- Leo responde al saludo

-Leonardo Yoshi, mucho gusto- Mary miro las esmeraldas del quelonio que fulguran, ve su constitución alta y fuerte mas no exagerada, enfundada en un traje azul acerino, pulcra camisa blanca pero sin corbata, notándose un poco el cuello largo a pesar de la especie a la que pertenece

-¡El es mi papá!- Fer dice orgullosa- ¿Verdad que es muy guapo? –pone sus manitas hacia atrás sacando el pechito con orgullo

-Fer- Leo le mira y regresa su atención de nuevo a la mujer que sonrie divertida

-Mamá ¿Siempre si vamos a ir al centro comercial?- Gael tira un poco de la orilla del saco de su madre

-¡Nosotros también!- Fer se adelanta- ¡Vamos todos juntos!- da de saltitos uniéndose el niño

-Fer quizás la señora va a ir a otra parte

-Si se refiere a la tienda "World Children´s" es nuestro rumbo también- responde Mary acomodándose la bolsa –Justo iba a pedir un taxi

-En ese caso, permítame llevarles- Leo abre la puerta de atrás del coche, los críos se subieron rápidamente y luego abre la puerta del copiloto, la mama de Gael sonrió y se sienta, al cerrar la puerta Leo abre la puerta del piloto encendiendo el coche con rumbo al centro comercial

Las siguientes horas fueron un ir y venir por las tiendas infantiles midiéndose ropa, peleándose con los enanos porque o a una no le gustaban los vestidos o al otro porque no le gustaban los colores o porque no era de su heroe favorito ¡en fin!

-¡Que barbaros! Leo señala con su cuchara a los crios que estan saltando en los brincolines del restaurante de comida rapida- Como tiene todavía energia para estar saltando?- da una cucharada al helado de chocolate que Fer dejo a medias

-Yo quisiera tener la mitad de energia de Gael – Mary bebe la soda en un popote –El ya esta levantado a las merititas 6- rie un poco- Creo que yo estoy apenas en el cuarto sueño – Leo ríe dándole la razón

-Por lo menos su esposo le ayuda con Gael- Leo mira a los chicos pero al no haber respuesta mira a la mujer

-El padre de Gael murió antes de que el naciera, era detective a cargo de una investigación de trafico de enervantes, murió en cumplimiento de su deber- muerde una papita frita

-Lo siento- susurra Leo avergonzado

-Supongo que usted tambien perdio a la madre de Fer, lo supongo al decir "Por lo menos"- Leo desvia la mirada pero luego la regresa sonriendo tenso- Es buena como policia

-Soy detective- dice ella sonriendo un poco para calmar la tensión que se estaba sintiendo

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- Leo mira su reloj notando que ya eran las 7 de la noche, se levanta para llamar a Fer que remolona se bajo de los brincolines junto con Gael, subieron todas las bolsas al coche junto con los enanos dejando a Gael y a Mary en el edificio de departamentos donde viven

-Buenas noches Gael y Mary!- Fer asoma la cabeza por la ventanilla de atrás del coche, madre e hijo se despiden

-Fue divertido- Fer va acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto mientras Leo la agarra de la parte de atrás de la blusa para que no se fuera de cuernos –Cuando vamos a su casa?- mira a su padre

Leo le mira y luego mira al camino mientras maneja- No se cariño, un dia de estos

-¿Cuando?- le mira curiosa

-Pronto- responde el mientras maneja

-¿Cuando es pronto?- Le mira mas curiosa frunciendo el ceño

-¡Pronto! ¡Pronto!- responde Leo algo desesperado

-¡Es liiiindaaaaa!- la cria le sonrie picara, su padre la mira y rodando los ojos niega con la cabeza hasta llegar a la casa

-Ya llegamos- dice Leo abriendo la puerta, donde Fer entra de tropel, el sensei que esta cómodamente sentado en su sillón, ve saltar hacia él a una chivatona de cabello negro rizado que lo abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-A mí ¡Nnggh! También me da gusto verte cariño- responde la pobre rata apenas a causa de la asfixia

-¡Fer ten cuidado con tu abuelo!- Leo le reprende bajándola

-Lo siento Ojisan- lleva las manitas para atrás con un piecito moviéndolo- ¡A qué no adivinas! ¡Fuimos con Gael a comprar ropa!- el anciano ríe un poco dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, Leo por su parte fue escaleras arriba para acomodar en el closet de la habitación de su hija la ropa recién comprada, Fer se sentó en posición de loto en la alfombra a los pies del sensei

-También fue la mama de Gael, es muy bonita, ya te he platicado ¿no?- Splinter asiente y oye todo el parloteo de la niña sobre su día, viéndola con ternura su carita chorreada por el helado con vestas iguales en su ropa y sus manos

-Fer, a bañarte- la niña mira a su papa y asiente subiendo las escaleras, a comparación de otros niños, Fer adoraba la hora del baño, agradeciendo eso el padre pues lidiar con algo mas de la larga lista de refunfuños de la chibi sería el colmo. Después de bañarla la acosto en la cama tapándola con la frazada, quedando un rato con ella platicando

-Te quiero mucho, papi- ante las palabras, Leo sintio un nudo en la garganta

-Yo tambien, mi amor, con toda mi alma- la atrae hacia él abrazándola, cerro los ojos sintiendo el calor que desprende el cuerpecito tan frágil, que si llegaba a apretar de mas podría romperlo. Así duro un buen rato acariciando su cabeza, al separarse un poco noto que la niña ya dormía profundamente, admirando el rostro infantil, delineándolo con su dedo indice las negras cejas a juego con el cabello y que acentuaban los jades, sus mejillas ruborizadas

Leo sonrio observándola un largo rato en silencio memorizando cada rasgo y luego la acosto con sumo cuidado en la cama para luego salir, aunque no sin antes mirarla en el umbral de la puerta por ultima vez

El reloj marca las 5:59 AM en un reloj despertador al marcar exactamente las 6:00 se oye la alarma dando un manazo una mano humana, unos pies en unos mugrientos y maltratados calcetines bajan de la cama, yendo a rastras hacia un horrible cuarto de baño, no cierra la puerta pues no hay nadie mas ahí mas que ese hombrecillo flaco y esmirriado de aproximadamente unos 50 años; vestido solo con una camiseta de tirantes y unos boxer igual de sucios.

Termina su necesidad fisiológica sin bajarle al excusado y sale del dormitorio, la estancia esta igual de pesimas condiciones, con cuadros tirados, basura por doquier, prende una luz mortecina en la cocina, abre el refri sacando una caja de leche, va por un tazon que llena de cereal de avena en forma de donitas, se sienta en una silla masticando ruidosamente, sonrie picando la foto de un niño extraviado en la caja de leche con su dedo de larga y sucia uña

Va al fregadero y lava el tazon sin importarle el cerro de los otros trastos que dejan escapar una peste a podrido donde las moscas se dan un festin, vuelve al dormitorio para vestirse poniéndose a lo contrario una camisa y pantalón exageradamente blancos, con una corbata de moño negro, se pone unos lustrosos zapatos negros y silbando sale de la casa.

-¡Andale Gael!- Fer apura por enésima vez a su amiguito de juegos para que se decidiera por un caramelo de la tienda, el niño no sabia cual tomar haciendo que su amiga se desesperara , bufando salio de la tiendita que esta dentro del jardín de niños, mira a sus compañeritos y los juegos

Enarca una ceja cuando ve a un señor de blanco parecia hacerle señas que se acercara, siendo curiosa por naturaleza Fer va caminando lentamente cuando una mano la detienen por el hombro

-Fer, ya es hora de irnos- la maestra toma la manita de Fer para acercarla a la fila de niños que suben al autobús, ahora era dia de expedición al museo para el grupo de la niña, Fer mira sobre su hombro viendo que ya nadie habia tras la reja del jardín de niños; al subirse se sienta con su amigo, al iniciar la marcha el autobús, Fer miraba por la ventana.

Casi podia jurar que el mismo hombrecillo esta tras un arbol sonriéndole con sus podridos dientes

La expedición era de los mas tedioso, claro para una niña que tiene un tio genio y que le platicaba desde los inicios del universo hasta las maravillas de la nanotecnologia, el que le mostraran algunos temas que solo maravillaban a unos cuantos era por demas... aburrido

En la fila doble toma de la mano a una niña de trenzas rojas y lentes, hubiera querido estar con Gael pero la maestra habia decidido las parejas y tenia que aguantarse, adelante de a Gael van Raph y Ham platicando

Mira hacia atrás y nota que una de las niñas de la ultima fila esta distraida pero luego mira hacia un punto, parece hablarle a su compañera y juntas van lejos del grupo

-¿A donde vas?- la niña de trenzas le mira- ¡Le diré a la señorita profesora!- Fer la mira y levanta su puñito cerca de la cara de la otra niña

-¡Si dices algo te va como la otra vez!- la niña parpadea recordando como Fer la castigo por andar de chismosa al amarrarle las trenzas a un juego infantil, asiente rápidamente y deja ir a Fer

Sigue a las otras niñas a distancia prudente, ven como entran por una puerta para empleados y hace lo mismo siendo lo mas silenciosa como su padre le enseñaba en las artes del ninja.

Las niñas después de caminar por el largo pasillo, dan vuelta a la derecha entrando a un cuarto, la pequeña pelinegra llega al umbral de la puerta y se asoma un poco....

Sin saber que alguien tras ella le acecha....

En un gran hospital, Leo atendia a sus pacientes, a pesar de la terrible sensación que sentia, a ratos mira su celular tratando de convencerse que si algo le pasaba a Fer, la maestra se comunicaria de inmediato

Guardo de nuevo el celular en el bolsillo de su bata aspirando aire para controlar sus nervios, se acerca a la ventana mirando la ciudad y su soleado dia

En eso el sonido del teléfono lo sobresalta, camina hacia el aparato para contestar la llamada...

Hace mucho, muchisimo frio, oye las goteras sintiendo lo mojado del suelo, el aire es irrespirable por los hedores a excrementos, se incorpora como puede, abrazando las piernas que le duelen a rabiar por haber pateado tantas veces, se frota con las manos para desentumirlas y quitarle la mugre del pantalón, aunque queda mas sucio pues las manos y toda ella estan en iguales condiciones

Un ruido la hace voltear a un lado, viendo a una niñita de cabello liso negro, que solloza con sus puñitos en los ojos, Fer parpadea sintiendo tambien ganas de llorar, extrañaba a sus primos, a sus tias y tios y sobre todo a su papa que la abraza con fuerza cuando esta triste o piensa en su mama que la dejo... aunque todos le digan que la cuida

-No llores- susurra gateando hacia ella, la niña la mira y llora con mas fuerza, Fer suspira y se sienta a su lado –Mi papa va a venir y nos sacara- le dice sonriendo un poco

Mira a todos lados, por lo menos hay mas niños y niñas, unos 6 o 7 de distintas edades y aspectos, luciendo deplorables

Se oyen unos pasos a la lejania, los niños se agazapan en rincones cubriéndose unos con otros, Fer traga saliva y siente que la niñita se pega a ella temblando de miedo, se abre la puerta encegueciendo un poco la felina mirada de la niña

-Hola mis pequeños- el hombre que Fer reconocio de inmediato afuera del jardín de niños y en el museo esta parado en la puerta, tiene en las manos una bandeja que pone en el suelo, la bandeja tiene unos panes donde los niños se abalanzan a comer, en la otra tiene una caja que sostiene un poco con la cadera, la pone tambien en el suelo y saca unos juguetes viejos, cochecitos de madera que les falta una o dos llantas, deformes muñecas de trapo o cualquier otro cachivache

-Aquí tengo algo muy especial- saca una jirafa de trapo amarilla y motas azul rey, toda sucia –Para alguien muy especial- camina dirigiéndose a Fer, la niña a su lado mira el juguete y levanta su mano para tomarlo

Fer da un manazo golpeando la mano del sujeto soltando la jirafa, el hombrecillo toma su mano lastimada mirándola fijamente, al ver los ojillos, Fer lo reconocio como al que pateo cuando la tomo con fuerza de su brazo cuando paseaba en el parque, solo que al principio no lo reconocio pues llevaba una bufanda negra por el frio

-Pero que niña mas... traviesa- el hombre se agacha para ver de cerca, Fer le siseo mostrando sus dientecitos, cosa que lo divirtió, camina hacia al jirafa, la recoge y la entrega a la niña de pelo negro que la abraza sonriéndole al hombrecillo para por ultimo salir dejando de nuevo a sus prisioneros en la completa obscuridad

-Pequeños, pequeñitos mios- el hombrecillo camina hacia una habitación en penumbras, donde tiene cientos de juguetes hechos por el mismo, algunos se ven tan lugubres como el, descansando en repisas o tirados en el suelo

-Pequeñitos mal cuidados, mal queridos y abandonados- toma una muñeca de cabeza y cuerpo de madera mal tallada, toma una cuchilla formándole un ojo y luego el otro, pinta 2 orbes negras con la pintura de un botecillo- Sin nadie quien los quiera- se balancea un poco, le pone una peluca de estambres negros- Yo soy al unico que tienen, al unico que quieren – forma con la cuchilla una sonrisa temblorosa cruzando toda la cara de la muñeca

-¡¡COMO QUE SE LES PERDIO MI HIJA!!!-La voz de Leo se oia por toda la planta baja de la estacion de policia, la maestra solo lloraba apretando el pañuelo entre sus manos, disculpándose por enésima vez y argumentando que solo un segundo se habia distraido y al siguiente la niña ya no estaba.

Las 2 niñas que Fer habia seguido, solo contaban que un hombre las habia llamado pero que al entrar al pasillo y al cuarto ya no vieron nada y que jamas habian visto a Fer e incluso la descripción era sido demasiado pobre, podria ser desde un conserje del museo o cualquier visitante

-Necesitamos que nos haga una descripción detallada de la niña, en especial denos una foto- pide un oficial mientras hacia algunas anotaciones, Leo busco en su cartera sacando la foto mas reciente, una en donde Fer esta sentada con todos sus primos en las escaleras de su casa

Raph junto con Don y Mike llegaron tambien, para acompañar a su hermano, el mayor dio toda la información que le pidieron, avisándole que le informaran lo mas rapido posible

-Debemos buscarla- mira a sus hermanos quienes asienten, después de avisar comenzaron a buscarla por toda la ciudad

-Nada- Leo suspiro con gran pesar, ya amanece cuando agotado se sento en la cornisa de una azotea, sus hermanos no dicen nada, sintiéndose frustrados –Volvamos- se levanta para volver a casa

Regresaron para darse una ducha e ir al trabajo, Leo lo hizo para que en el hospital pensara con detenimiento en donde mas buscar

Es mas de mediodia cuando recibio una llamada, sintio un vuelco al oir la voz del policia que tomo sus datos, pidiéndole que se presentara a la Estacion de Policia

Al colgar le temblaban las manos, respira muy hondo para controlarse, y telefonea rapido a sus hermanos y sale corriendo a la Estacion de Policia

-Dr. Yoshi- Leo mira a la Detective Alatriste, a quien saludo mas por inercia, miro a los ojos negros de la mujer notando nerviosismo y preocupación

–Por favor acompáñeme- la sigue entrando por un largo pasillo donde se oye el eco de sus pasos, la cabeza de Leo iba a mil por hora ¿Qué le habia pasado? ¿Estaba herida? ¿La lastimaron?- jadeo al mirar a un anciano sacerdote afuera de una puerta

-Se fuerte, hijo- le dijo el sacerdote, Leo entro a la puerta, es un cuarto muy grande, en una pared metalica hay varios compartimientos que el medico reconocio de inmediato cuando al ser estudiante, junto con sus compañeros iban a las morgues a tomar notas.

Raph entro a la demarcacion buscando con la mirada a su hermano, cuando un grito desgarrador le hizo erizar la piel, como si se enfrentara al Clan del Pie corrio por el pasillo sin importarle que alguien lo detuviera, derrapando cuando vio la puerta donde el sacerdote oraba con rosario en mano

Entro a la morgue viendo a Leo de espaldas, se acerco y abrio los ojos al ver en el pequeño cuerpo el uniforme escolar hechos jirones,

-Leo…- se acerca a su hermano tragando saliva, las lagrimas peleaban por huir de sus ojos, mas su hermano parecia no escucharlo, mirando fijamente el cuerpo como si procesara la información, acariciando la cabecita semicalcinada


	2. Chapter 2

El reloj de pared de la oficina daban las 2 de la mañana, la detective Alatriste, deja caer un legajo que era el informe de su caso, en sus labios hay un cigarrillo sin encender

Se sento pesadamente y enciende su cigarillo, abriendo el legajo para leerlo, exhalando hacia arriba el humo del tabaco

El informe reportaba la aparicion de 2 cadaveres en el callejón, uno el de una niña de aproximadamente 4 años, cuyo cuerpo estaba semicalcinado y el otro de un hombre anciano, desnucado.

-Sin duda fue visto y al querer huir cayo y se mato- se dijo asi misma mientras leia, el cadáver de la niña fue reconocido por el ADN de un mechón que apenas se salvo del fuego, el anciano por una identificación

Movio su cabeza sintiendo escalosfrios, imaginándose los ultimos minutos de la niña ¿Habra muerto antes de ser quemada? La autopsia reportaba que si, y que no habia sido victima de abuso sexual, suspiro pesadamente, solo Dios sabia que le sucedió a la niña antes de morir

Cerro de mala gana el legajo y se levanto de su escritorio apagando la lampara, se puso su chaqueta saliendo de la oficina vacia

Una fria mañana es sin duda, y mas por la lluvia torrencial que se deja caer en toda su gloria, pero a Leonardo no le importa, ya no le importa el clima desde últimos de Julio y ahora principios de Diciembre, le da poco si esta nevando, lloviendo o cayendo fuego del cielo

Echando un poco de vaho por la boca salio caminando fuera del hospital, le hastia ver a tanta estupida familia feliz de un nuevo nacimiento; solo cumple porque paga las cuentas y no quiere perder su licencia medica, mucho esfuerzo le costo como para que ya no ejerce la profesión

Su celular suena pero no le presto atención, seguro era alguno de sus hermanos preguntando si vendra a comer, solo para ver si no le llama del hospital se fijo en la pantalla del cel, pero lo apago al ver que era el numero de celular de Raphael

Gruño y guardo el aparato en el bolsillo de su abrigo, caminando hasta llegar al parque deteniéndose en un pequeño puente, miro el rio congelado bajo el, notando su reflejo, no era muy alto el puente por lo que podia ver a detalle su fisonomia

El abrigo se le ve mas grande, no come mucho últimamente, bueno ¿quien tendría ganas de comer? Apenas huele algun guiso cuando siente arcadas y el amargo sabor de la bilis subir hasta la garganta

Profundas ojeras se mostraban bajo sus ojos, se veian de un oscuro verde militar, cuando antes eran chispeantes y verdidorados

-Te ves fatal- se dice asi mismo muy quedo y sonrio con amargura cerrando los ojos, se sorprendia como en solo 5 meses puede acabar una persona solo por que moria otra

Con la muerte de Ilssek, su esposa y la madre de Fer no le dolió tanto, si bien la amo, no era como para echarse a llorar, aun se sorprendia al recordar que apenas enterrando a su esposa, se fue directo a cuidar de una pequeña y desvalida bebe de 2 semanas de vida

-"Princesa invencible, que defiende la Paz"- susurra mirando ahora al cielo plomizo, ese era el significado de Luisa Fernanda, trago saliva cuando su mente se lleno de imágenes de su pequeña de rizos negros, sus primeras hablucas, sus pasos, la personalidad que iba formando y que sorprendia a mas de uno

Sus manos apretaron el barrote del puente, al recordar el dia de su desaparición, tanto le rogo que la dejara ir al museo y se lo permitio, pensando que esa estupida maestra humana haria bien su trabajo

-"¡Estupido mil veces estupido! ¿¡Donde quedo tu paranoia, en donde quedo eso de ser siempre precavido!? ¡Bajaste la guardia!"- se reprocho mientras la ira lo llena, si no fuera por los guantes de piel negra, se podria ver como sus nudillos se ponen blancos al apretar con mas fuerza el barrote del puente, sin notar que una mano se ponia en su hombro

-¡Woh! Soy yo!- Raph camina hacia atrás con las manos un poco levantadas, Leo bufo de fastidio mirando a otro lado

-Ya ves que estoy bien, ahora puedes irte- respondio dándole la espalda, Raph suspiro largamente, como psiquiatra comprende el comportamiento de su hermano mayor, esta en la fase de negación/ira .

-Dejala ir- susurro y Leo le mira, al principio no se mueve

Pero al siguiente segundo el rostro de Raph es volteado por un izquierdazo pero no logra caer al suelo cuando Leo lo incorpora con mucha fuerza a la baranda del puente

-¡Me pregunto si te gustaria que alguien te dijera eso de Raph y Hamatto!- susurra con odio apretando el cuello del abrigo de Raph- ¡Te recuerdo que estan en el mismo salon de clases que mi hija estaba!- sisea apretando los dientes

-¡SI! ¡Me gustaria ver tu cara si alguien te dijera que los dejaras ir, que no se podia hacer nada!- lo avienta al suelo- ¡QUE NO ES TU CULPA!- Resolla aventandolo al suelo, Raph se levanta poco a poco sacudiéndose el lodo de sus ropas, se guardo una sonrisa de ironia al pensar que si eso hubiera pasado hace 15 años, ahora estaria blandiendo sus sais

-Solo no llegues tan tarde- camina pero se detiene mirándolo por el hombro- Se te echa de menos- dice suave –Papá esta preocupado- pero Leo le ignora y camina alejándose, Raph lo sigue con la vista hasta que se perdio entrando al hospital, negando con la cabeza se cerro mas su abrigo para dirigirse a casa.

Es otra noche mas y una figura salta por las azoteas con una velocidad increíble, Leonardo corria rápidamente para elevar el vuelo al saltar de una azotea a otra, usa su equipo ninja sin que el frio le importe

Cae bajo la luz de un farol y se incorpora, moviendo su bandana el viento, camina lento hacia un callejón

En el suelo ve el contorno de 2 figuras, uno mas pequeño que el otro, en su mano lleva una pequeña rosa blanca, con respeto pone una rodilla en el suelo para poner la rosa y acaricia con la yema de los dedos el contorno del dibujo del cuerpecito

-Perdoname- susurra cerrando con fuerza los ojos pero luego mira al cielo con pesar–Te falle Ilssek... les falle a ambas...- el cielo retumbo y gruesas gotas de lluvia cayeron bañando el lugar.

De pronto el aullido de una sirena lo pone el alerta, mira hacia atrás un coche con una torreta, se abre la puerta saliendo la Detective Alatriste

Leo voltea el rostro para no mirarla y se levanta lentamente, la mujer se pone a un lado de el, no dicen nada, las palabras sobran en ese momento. Después de un rato, la mujer pone una mano en el hombro de Leo

-Ven conmigo quiero mostrarle algo- Leo entra al coche que va en medio dela tormenta

Sin saber que entre las sombras son acechados...

Se detuvieron en el edificio de departamentos, Leo mira a la detective que le sostiene la puerta esperando a que entrara, sin saber porque la sigue hasta llegar al departamento

El lugar no es muy grande pero es bastante acogedor, una sala con mullidos cojines color café con leche y cientos de fotografias en las paredes de un verde menta muy suave, junto a la ventana de cortinas blancas esta un pequeño piano negro lleno de hojas con letras musicales

-Tenga- Leo toma la toalla para secarse un poco y la deja sobre sus piernas para no mojar el piso o los muebles

-Hola – Gael aparece, tiene puesto una pijama blanca con rayas horizontales azules, Leo le mira y asiente

-Trae lo que te pedi- el niño asiente y va corriendo a su cuarto, volviendo con un gran libro blanco que pone sobre las piernas de Leo para luego regresar a dormir

El mutante extrañado mira a la humana y luego al niño y lo abre, son fotografias del padre de Gael, un apuesto hombre de pelo y ojos negros, se le ve en su uniforme de patrullero, en su oficina, con algunos compañeros de trabajo; otras con Mary en calidad de pareja y otra estan radiantes en el dia de su boda

-Esta fue la ultima que nos tomamos juntos- susurra Mary señalando una donde aparece con una bata de maternidad de color aqua abrazada por detrás de su esposo; mira el rostro sin vida de Leo, Mary da otra vuelta de pagina y escucho un gemido casi ahogado

Eran fotos de Fer con Gael, todas en el salon de clases, cuando hacian sus trabajos escolares, embadurnados de pintura, otras en las obras teatrales, ella vestida de abeja o flor o mariposa y Gael de oso, tigre o raton, pero siempre se veia sonriente y feliz sin nada que temer.

-No debes lamentarte, no debes odiarte Leonardo- susurra Mary tomando la mano de Leo que esta helada y temblorosa- Ella fue feliz y te aseguro que su ultimo pensamiento fue en ti- mira el rostro palido y los ojos anegados en lagrimas que el padre se negaba a liberar

-Y seguramente ella sufre al verte asi, ella siempre decia – la mujer mira en algun punto rememorando- "Yo soy feliz, si mi papi es feliz, porque si mi papi es feliz, soy feliz"-sonrie un poco felicitándose al recordar bien la expresión de la niña

-¿Crees que ella descansa si te ve asi?- Leo negó lentamente con la cabeza, apretando los ojos donde lagrimones corren por su rostro que oculto con las manos, Mary paso su brazo por los hombros acercándolo hacia el, sintiéndolo temblar por los sollozos que durante meses se habia guardado muy dentro de su corazon, un corazon atribulado que solo se podia comparar con la tormenta que arreciaba afuera.

A la mañana siguiente Leo desperto por los rayos de sol, se incorpora adolorido del sofa y se sobresalta notar que no es el de su casa, mira a todos lados y es cuando recuerda la noche anterior

Se lleva una mano a la cabeza suspirando cuando se abre la puerta entrando la detective con unas bolsas de plastico en las manos

-Buen dia, acabo de dejar a Gael al kinder- sonrie un poco- Espero te gusten las donas- coloca una bolsa donde saca una caja de variadas donas glaseadas y en la otra saca unos vasos con café recien hecho.

-El desayuno tipico de un policia- le dice sonriente, Leo toma el vaso con café bebiéndolo poco a poco, toma una rosquilla de chocolate con rayitas blancas dándole un buen mordisco

-Estan buenas- dice entre masticadas- Gracias- susurra y Mary entiende que no agradece por el desayuno

-No hay de que- dice ella; al terminar el desayuno fue a su cuarto donde regresa a la sala con ropa masculina

-Eran de Eduardo, creo que no tuve corazon para tirar esa ropa- se rasca la nuca – Espero te queden- Leo tomo la ropa vistiéndose; siendo mas alto que la media humana, la ropa apenas le quedo, quedando vestido con una camisa amarilla oscura de franela a cuadros negros, unos jeans azules y una chamarra negra junto con una gorra de estambre negra

-Esta me queda – devuelve la que no le quedo y Mary regresa todo al closet

El telefono suena y va a contestarlo, Leo noto el gesto de sorpresa que la mujer puso cuando lo miraba

-Voy para alla- cuelga el telefono- Se han dado nuevas pistas del secuestrador de Fer- Leo va con ella al departamento de policía

Subieron en el coche, conduciendo la detective rapidamente, llegando a una casa en ruinas y bastante alejada de la ciudad, hay ambulancias, patrullas y otros coches

Los paramedicos van sacando niños en camillas, tan lastimados que se pronostica un negro futuro, algunos agentes van sacando bolsas negras de los infortunados que no pudieron sobrevivir.

Algunos padres que fueron avisados se acercan a los niños tratando de buscar a los suyos, algunos rompiendo en llanto de alegria, otros devastados

-¡Detective Alatriste!- un policia se acerca – Parece ser el escondite del secuestrador de la niña Yoshi- el policia no noto a Leo que esta al pendiente de cada palabra

-Algunos niños estan conscientes y podria hacerseles declarar- Alatriste asiente y va caminando con algunos de los sobrevivientes, en especial en un niño de 12 años, cubierto con una frazada azul, bebiendo chocolate caliente sentado en el escalon de la parte trasera de la ambulancia; no parece muy lastimado dando a pensar que quizas habia sido secuestrado en fecha mas reciente o que habia sido un buen negociador

-Hola- la detective se sienta a un lado de el sonriéndole- Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?- el niño la mira fijamente con sus ojos grises, tiene el rubio pelo sucio y pegado a la piel, bebe un sorbo de su chocolate y asiente

-Sabes, tus amigos y tu van a estar bien- le platica suave para no amedrentarlo- El jamas va a volver a lastimarles, te lo prometo- el niño le mira de reojo y posa la mirada en Leonardo

-Tu eres el papa de Fer?- Leo trago saliva y da un par de pasos quedadon frente al niño, al estar muy alto se acuclillo para tenerlo vista a vista

-Ella contaba mucho de ti- baja la mirada- cuando el no venia – aprieta un poco su vaso –Siempre decia que vendrías por ella- dijo mas para si mismo y el quelonio sintio el corazon rompérsele

-Hasta que ella se fue- bebe su chocolate

-¿Se fue?- Leo se acerca mas al niño, iba a preguntarle el lugar a donde se iria pero luego recordo que no se decia sobre algun lugar en especifico, sus hombros se bajaron levantandose del niño, acariciando un poco la cabeza de el como si quisiera consolarlo

-Tengo que irme, no he ido a casa por un buen tiempo- Leo se acomoda las solapas de la chaqueta para no sentir tanto frio- Le devolvere la ropa en cuanto pueda- se aleja sin ver a la detective

-Cuidate mucho- susurra Mary junto al niño, el viento helado movia sus cortos cabellos y cierra los ojos con pesar, lejos de esa turbulencia la figura solitaria de Leo camina bajo el cielo plomizo

Aunque de pronto un grito lo detiene, mira hacia atrás donde la detective corre hacia el cuando estuvo frente a el trata de controlar la respiración agitada

-Escucha te comprendo y se que te es difícil- se acomoda un poco el cabello- Dejame ayudarte- pone una mano en el brazo de Leo, mira la mano y luego a ella sonriendole un poco, pone un mechon tras la oreja de la joven

-Gracias detective- dice muy quedo

-Mary- dice ella sonriendo tambien


	3. Chapter 3

La noche fría se mira por toda la ciudad de New York, unas figuras saltan por las azoteas con velocidad vertiginosa, perdiéndose entre las sombras

Se detienen de pronto en cerca de la orilla de una azotea, una se aproxima mas a la orilla donde mira hacia abajo.

Mira que el en callejón en penumbras hay un par de camiones donde unos humanos, sobre todo pandilleros con estrafalarias ropas, suben unas cajas, otros vigilan con armas de fuego

Una sonrisa torcida se forma en la "sombra" y como saeta cae en picada, las otras le imitan emboscando a los humanos que no dudan en usar sus armas disparando a todo lo que se mueva sin dar jamás en el blanco

-Idiota... - un pandillero voltea disparando pero cae al suelo noqueado, sus compañeros se arremolinan para "protegerse" mientras siguen disparando a todo ruido y sombra que se mueve

-¡Aquí...!-al oír el susurro en su oído derecho, un pandillero de rastras multicolor dispara

-Aaaah!- sus compinches miran con horror como es subido mientras forcejea para liberarse, perdiéndose en las sombras, se oye un golpe seco y cae a 2 metros de distancia con el cuello roto

-¡Vamonos de aquí!- grita otro y algunos se van corriendo, dando vuelta en una esquina, donde se oyen muchos golpes y luego el silencio total

El resto que queda tiembla de miedo, el líder, uno completamente tatuado mira con enojo cargando cartucho, apunta hacia el frente con seguridad y dispara

-¡Ungh!- se oye el gemido y todos miran con sorpresa, de las sombras sale un quelonio, con su mano en un hombro donde se muestra un hilo de sangre, los pandilleros sonríen con burla creyendo que ese mutante era quien los ataca

-¡Vamos a ver que tan fuerte eres amigo!- se acercan todos, el quelonio no se mueve, tiene la cabeza gacha cuando comienza a carcajearse

-Salsa de tomate- muestra la mano que tenia en el hombro y se ve un sobrecito aplastado, antes de recuperar el control, ven que las sombras los cubren

///

Una patrulla se detiene y baja del asiento del piloto un hombre joven de unos 23 años, lleva un pulcro traje azul metálico con camisa blanca, sin corbata y zapatos negros, el cabello negro es crespo pero corto, se lleva las manos a los bolsillos del saco mirando el escenario, sus ojos negros observan a los pandilleros colgando de cabeza con una soga en los postes de luz

-Recibimos el reporte y los encontramos así- un patrullero se acerca al joven- Les dieron una buena paliza Detective Alatriste

Gael no dijo nada, tomo la información mientras ve a la policía bajando a los pandilleros

que fueron llevados de uno en uno al camión-patrulla

En eso algo llamo su atención, miro el antebrazo tatuado de un pandillero, sujetándolo de este para detenerlo

-¡Que ves polizonte!- ladra el delincuente

-¡AAAH!- el pandillero es estampado en el toldo de la patrulla con su antebrazo atrás de su espalda, los demás policías miran sorprendidos como Gael con una sola mano podía someter al sujeto, mientras ve el tatuaje con mas precisión

Luego de un rato que para el pandillero fue eterno lo soltó, dándole un buen empujón, el policía que llevaba al pandillero lo mete mientras le lee sus derechos

Una vez que todas las patrullas se marcharon, Gael camino hacia un callejón oscuro, se recargo en la pared encendiendo un cigarro

-Eso te va a matar un día- oye un susurro, Alatriste da una bocanada lanzando el humo hacia arriba

-Para eso tengo un buen seguro medico- responde secamente y tira el cigarrillo recién encendido

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte!- voltea mirando a las sombras- No te metas en asuntos de la policía!

-Esta vez no fui yo- La voz susurra, sin disimular burla

-No, claro que no para eso tienes "ayudantes"- oye una risa gutural

-Puedes checar que mis hermanos están ocupados en sus actividades- fue la única respuesta

-¡No hablaba de ellos!- le mira sombrío-¿Sabes lo que es la ¿"usurpación de poderes"?- bufa exasperado- sin mencionar que metes en problema a la Comisionada de policía

-Al contrario, lo hago por ayudarla- Un quelonio sale de las sombras, es mas alto y fornido que Gael, el viento ondea un poco su bandana azul donde se notan unos fulgurantes ojos esmeraldas

-Además, ella me lo "agradece" después- Gael mira la sonrisa ladina del quelonio y se sonroja un poco, puesto que hablan de su madre

-Si, si, lo que digas viejo- mira a Leo, aun cuando su madre y Leonardo se casaron, Gael jamás lo llamo papá, era más cómodo llamarlo "viejo" y el quelonio lo entendía, pues lo que realmente importa es el cariño que se sienten uno por el otro, así que el mote era lo de menos

-Es lo que sospechaba ¿eh?- Gael asiente en silencio

-Dragones Púrpuras- enciende otro cigarro dando una buena bocanada- Creí que con los tíos los habías eliminado- se lleva el cigarro a los labios

-Pues ya ves que no- Leonardo comenta cruzándose de brazos, maldiciendo su suerte ya que al estar de nuevo los Dragones Púrpuras, significaba que el Clan del Pie también, hacia muchos años ya que la líder del Clan se marcho de vuelta a Japón, según las "malas lenguas" a dar a luz a su hijo cuyo padre no se sabia nada, lo mas seguro algún lacayo de Karai, quien sabe.

-Hiroshi- susurro Leo y sonrió con sorna al saber el termino en japonés

-"Príncipe"- tradujo Gael viendo a Leo – Que? Te hubiera gustado engendrarlo tu?- tira la colilla del cigarro hacia un charco- Lastima! Se te fue "la paloma"- camina hacia su coche estirando los brazos, entra al coche y lo enciende sabiendo que ya esta solo.

Gael llego a la estación de policía directamente al área de interrogatorios, entro donde tenían al del tatuaje que esta recargado con los codos sobre la mesa.

El detective antes de entrar se quita su saco y toma el expediente criminal de su sospechoso, entra y avienta el expediente en la mesa

-Estas hasta el cuello, amigo- se sienta frente a el- Y si no quieres pasar 10 años aquí metido, habla- lo mira a los ojos

-No hablare sin abogado...- fue la respuesta escueta –...Sucio polizonte- la mirada torva se posa en los ojos de obsidiana de Gael, este se recarga en su silla

-Como quieras, pero te aseguro que los que te metieron en esto no estarán aquí- sonríe de lado- Te has metido con el diablo al unírteles

-VETE AL CARAJO!- gruñe el pandillero, cuando se lleva una mano al cuello, Gael le mira alerta levantándose de la silla, abre la puerta para pedir ayuda medica, y se acerca al pandillero que ahora esta de bruces en la mesa echando espuma por la boca convulsionando hasta que poco a poco se quedo quieto con los ojos desorbitados; Gael con repulsión posa 2 dedos en el cuello del pandillero

-Me lleva...- susurra al notar que no hay signos vitales

///

Leonardo entra a su casa, no enciende la luz puesto que no la necesita, va por la sala deteniéndose en la chimenea que sobre ella esta un cuadro familiar, sonríe al ver 3 figuras en él

Un joven quelonio que tiene puesto un traje sastre gris azulado, esta atrás de un sillón de una plaza donde esta sentado cómodamente Splinter con un regio kimono negro y en sus piernas una niña de cabello negro ensortijado y chispeantes ojos verdes, con un vestido blanco; Leo suspira pesadamente, ahora solo el cuadro es el unico vestigio de los seres que más habia amado en el mundo

-Se te va a ir la vida en ver ese cuadro- Leo voltea mirando hacia atrás cuando se enciende la luz

-Hola Rapha- sonríe un poco, un quelonio de bandana negra le sonríe abiertamente (N/A: Aquí para no hacernos bolas, Raph es el padre, Rapha el hijo ¿ok?)

-Que encontraste, tío?- Leo camina hacia la sala sentándose en el sofá

-Viejos enemigos- dice quedo, Rapha se sienta frente a su sensei, sus ojos azul cobalto lo miran con intensidad, oyendo desde niño las aventuras del Clan Yoshi sabia de antemano de que se trataba todo

-Ya llego el sensei, "Leo Jr."- Rapha rueda los ojos volteando a sus espaldas, un quelonio idéntico a el le mira con burla

-Que bueno que llegaste, Hamatto- Leonardo le señala donde sentarse, que es a un lado de su gemelo

-Debemos estar listos para una nueva batalla, sin duda los Dragones Púrpuras son más poderosos que cuando su padre, sus tíos y yo los enfrentábamos

-No te preocupes, tío Leo- se oye una voz femenina y aparece en la oscuridad una bella tortuga de piel aceitunada y cabello plateado, se sienta mirándolo con sus ojos miel idénticos a los de su padre, Leo sonrió con afecto a la chica recordando cuando sus ojos antes negros cambiaron a los de Don al pasar los años

-Danielle, y Mario?- Rapha pregunta a su prima

-Aquí, estaba con Dan terminando de checar el Acorazado- un quelonio mucho mas alto que Leo llega, con su estatura intimidaba a cualquiera, pero al conocer su naturaleza bondadosa se ganaba el aprecio de todo el mundo

-Además tenemos la ayuda de los demás- Hamatto dice muy obvio- Me muero de ganas por patearles el trasero.

-Todo a su tiempo, Ham, todo a su...- se oye el cel de Leo y contesta la llamada

Los jóvenes miraron el rictus sombrío del Leonardo cuando Gael llamaba dando la información, cuelga y mira sus sobrinos

///

Esta parado desde hace un buen rato, mira a todo alrededor del enorme salon, decorado al estilo japonés, nota el mármol negro del suelo, pulido como un espejo, las columnas de igual material y color con telas verticales con letras kanjis y una enorme puerta doble de roble cuyos guardianes estan apostados, estan vestidos como ninjas, a excepcion de la mascara mostrando a 2 hombres de duras facciones

Aun esta magullado por los golpes, tiene su sudadera negra rota y con manchas de sangre ; habia sido una suerte que entre la pelea se escapo para dar aviso ¿O no?

No tiene tiempo para cavilar mas, la puerta se abre y ve que los 2 soldados hacen una reverencia, donde entran otros mas, pero estos cubiertos del rostro

Y ahí es cuando la mira, parece una belleza eterea, enfundada en un bello kimono blanco, tiene el cabello como la noche recogido en un elegante moño, mira absorto los ojos verdes y la boca de un tono carmin, su piel es blanca, perfecta donde el tiempo no lo ha violado

-Ama- el pandillero se inclina a lo que puede por el dolor en sus costillas- Fuimos emboscados -traga saliva y levanta un poco la vista, ve que la mujer se sienta en un sillon de cojines borgoña y dorado tras una mesita donde toma un platillo que sin pedirlo es llenado de fino sake por uno de sus sirvientes

-No importa, contaba con ello- dice melodiosamente con un suave acentro japones, sus delicados labios acarician el platito

-Y no vimos a nadie de bandana azul- la mujer se detiene de beber

-Como?!- aprieta con tanta fuerza que rompe el platillo, lanzando los trozos de porcelana al suelo con furia, apretando los dientes, pero luego recupera el aplomo

-Es una pena- se forma una sonrisa que el pandillero tomo con alivio, pero palidece al sentir que alguien se aproxima hacia el por atrás


	4. Chapter 4

-Eripsaicina- Don tapa el cadaver numero 14 que esta en la morgue de la Estacion de Policia, sus hermanos estan con el al igual que los jóvenes ninjas, Gael da un golpe a una de las puertas de las gavetas murtuorias

-Los obligan a tragar capsulas de Eripsaicina como parte de su iniciación, ésta tiene un chip - Don dice tranquilamente mientras se lava las manos en un lavabo- Solo lo activan a control remoto y ya esta, no hay testigos que puedan delatarlos- se seca las manos, Raph se lleva una mano al menton pensativo

-Bueno ya sabemos que eran Dragones Purpuras pero que quieren ¿Drogas? Ya estan legalizadas, lo mas seguro es controlar la ciudad como antaño.

-¡Que buenas guerras se haran!- Rapha se cruza de brazos- Debemos investigar a las demas pandillas para adelantarnos lo mejor posible- mira a sus primos

-Mario y Danielle, ustedes vayan a las zonas Sur y Norte, obtengan la mayor información posible- mira a su gemelo- Ham y yo iremos al resto- mira a sus tios- Creo que ustedes querran al "pez gordo"- Leo asiente y junto con sus hermanos ven partir a los chicos en su mision

-No es por nada- Raph infla el pecho- Pero mijo es una fregonada de lider!- Leo enarca una ceja

-Y todo se lo debe a su "manager"- bromea Mike saliendo de la morgue con el resto

-Gael- el mencionado mira a Leo- Sera mejor que vuelvas a casa y descanses un poco- pone una mano en el hombro del joven- Dile a tu madre que estare fuera un tiempo y si hay problemas...

-Si si si- rueda los ojos- ya no soy un niño ¿sabes? -Leo sonrio satisfecho de la valentia del detective que le sonrie con cariño- Vale, ire a casa a descansar un poco, pero regresare- camina alejándose

Pero no fue a su casa, manejando por la calle siguió hasta llegar a un edifico en particular, baja del coche mirando desde la banqueta, entrecierra los ojos al mirar el emblema de la familia Saki; camina resuelto a la entrada

-Detective Alatriste- señala su placa a la recepcionista- Deseo hablar con la cabeza de este lugar- la mujer de ojos castaños y pelo rubio traga saliva y marca una extensión para luego invitar a Gael a que tomara asiento en la sala de espera, donde un rato después el elevador se abre.

-Buenas noches Detective Alatriste- un joven de facciones japonesas le tiende la mano imitandolo Gael

-Soy Hiroshi Saki, la "cabeza" de este lugar- le sonrie abiertamente, Gael calculo que tendría casi su edad, no es muy alto pero se ve fuerte de constitución a pesar del traje sastre negro que lleva con una camisa de cuello de tortuga en igual color

-Hemos recibido información sobre ataques que los vinculan- el japonés mueve su mano como si no importara

-Eso quedo en el pasado turbulento de mi familia, cosas de ninjas y que se yo- camina hacia una puerta que abre que es una oficina privada, Hiroshi toma asiento en el escritorio, sentándose Gael frente a este

-Puedo asegurarle detective que conmigo eso quedo atrás, solo soy un hombre de negocios que quiere recuperar el buen apellido de mi familia que mi pobre madre echo al suelo- Gael asintió un poco pero observando con escrutinio a su alrededor

-Señor- se oye la voz de la recepcionista por el interfon – El sr. Murasaki ha llegado- apenas lo dijo cuando un hombre japones pero mayor llega, presentándose como el abogado de la familia

-Tranquilo Takashi- Hiroshi sonrie divertido- Solo estamos dando información, nada que sea perjudicial- mas el hombre no parece estar de acuerdo

-Aun asi no debe confiarse señor- mira a Gael de arriba abajo- Recuerde, no estamos en Japón y aquí no lo tratarán con el respeto que se merece

-Entonces viendo que no hay mas que hacer, me retiro- tiende la mano que Hiroshi tomo haciendo una ligera reverencia- Si sabe algo por favor no dude en llamarme, con permiso- hace un movimiento de cabeza mirando fijamente al Murasaki y sale de la oficina

Una vez que se marcho el pelinegro, Hiroshi sale de la oficina seguido de su abogado, pero no sube al elevador con el, hasta llegar al ultimo piso, el joven camina hacia lo que es una habitación femenina

-Todo esta saliendo como ordenaste- hace una profunda reverencia, la mujer esta cepillandose el cabello frente al espejo, voltea mirando al joven y deja el cepillo para estar frente a el y le tiende los brazos donde Hiroshi se arrodilla a sus pies recargando la cabeza en su regazo.

-Muy pronto - acaricia la cabeza con cariño- Haremos caer a nuestros enemigos- sonrie con maldad refulgiendo sus ojos verdes

////

-¿Y bien?- Leo pregunta sentando en el comedor con sus hermanos aunque aun son las 2 de la madrugada, tienen hambre, los jóvenes van entrando cansando y muertos de hambre

-Nada –Danielle toma una manzana roja sentándose a un lado de Raph – solo exportación ilegal de unas tailandesas- muerde la fruta – armamento ruso y norcoreano, lo de siempre

-En donde fui tampoco habia gran cosa, solo un loco con virus que robo de algun laboratorio queriendo hacer alguna guerra bacteriológica- Mario unta en un pan mantequilla

-Esperemos que Ham y Rapha encuentren algo – Raph bebe su jugo de naranja

En otra parte un mafioso con su ropas desgarradas y sangrando en todas partes es estrellado en la pared y caer al suelo, donde un quelonio de bandana negra lo toma de nuevo

-Otra vez te lo pregunto- Hamatto sisea con odio – ¡Que sabes de los Dragones Purpuras?!- el mafioso niega con la cabeza diciendo por enésima vez que no sabia nada

-Ya dejalo- Rapha se acerca a su gemelo pasando sobre los demas mafiosos caidos- Lo has estado lanzando a la pared por media hora, ya te habria dicho algo- Ham vuelve a mirar al mafioso que traga saliva, pero cae al suelo cuando Ham lo suelta

-Estupidos humanos- mueve su cuello de un lado al otro, el cual truena por la tensión- ¿Cuando vamos a enfrentar algo realmente bueno?- escupe al suelo- ¡Solo peleamos contra escoria! bufando camina hacia una escalera metalica subiendo a la azotea, donde junto con su hermano corren por las demas azoteas

-Tranquilo, bro- Rapha seguiria hablando cuando se detiene, Ham tambien lo hace, sintiendo algo raro en el ambiente

-Presiento que se te hara tu pedido- sisea Rapha viendo que son rodeados por varias figuras de negro, Ham se lame el labio inferior blandiendo sus sais

-¡Oh yes! – se pone en posición de batalla – ¡Por fin algo de accion!- se lanza hacia unos soldados del pie

-¡Espera Ham!- Rapha quiere detenerlo pero tiene que esquivar el ataque de unos soldados que estan armados con lanzas y espadas, saca de su cinturón una cadena con una lanza en su punta lanzándola hacia sus enemigos

Ham peleaba con ferocidad, disfrutando la batalla queriendo pensar que su padre peleaba en esa forma cuando era mas joven

-¡Debemos llamar al resto!- Rapha le grita a su hermano

-¡¿Que te pasa "Leo Jr."?! – Hiere a un Soldado del Pie en el torso – ¡¿Se te hace grande el paquete?!- Rapha gruño y lanza su cadena, atando los pies de 2 soldados, tira y los tumba al suelo para luego jalarlos con gran fuerza, lanzándolos hacia otros dejándolos fuera de combate

-¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDO, ES PARA...!- la voz se queda atrapada en su garganta, Ham enarca una ceja volteando hacia donde mira su hermano, los Soldados de Elite aparecen.

Rapha sabiendo que no seran oponentes, busca en su cinturón encontrando una capsula, lanzándola al suelo donde el humo los cubre, tomando del brazo a su hermano lo jala para poder huir

-¡¿QUE HACES IMBECIL?!- Ham grita tratando de liberarse- ¡PODEMOS CON ELLOS!- Pero Rapha no lo escucha pues en su interior sabe que ellos no estan preparados y seria un suicidio

-AUGH!- voltea cuando ve a su hermano caer al suelo, una daga le dio en muslo donde emana abundante sangre, Rapha se acerca y se quita la bandana para hacer un torniquete, cargando luego a su hermano sobre su caparazón

-¡Llamalos con tu cel!- pide mientras va corriendo con su preciada carga- Avisa...!- su voz es cortada de tajo sintiendo un terrible dolor en su pierna izquierda, cayendo pesadamente rodando ambos hermanos

-Mierda- Rapha aprieta los dientes con las manos en su pierna herida, Ham como puede se levanta pero nota que estan rodeados por la Elite del Clan del Pie

Si caerán, será peleando...

-Ha pasado una hora y el par no ha llegado- dice Mario mirando por la ventana con algo de preocupación, Danielle que esta ahí tambien sonrie un poco

-Rapha...- susurra el nombre, sintiendo ese mal presentimiento desde hacia mucho

-No contestan los cels- Raph cuelga su aparato- ¿Donde se habrán metido?- mira a Leo que acomoda sus katanas en las fundas

-Vamos- sale por la puerta cuando de pronto una flecha surca el aire, siendo detenida por la mano del lider ninja, con temor ve que tiene el emblema del Clan del Pie, desenrolla la nota que esta escrita exigiendo su presencia

-¿Viejo?- Gael que ya estaba despierto mira a su padre que esta palido, ve la nota y gruñe de rabia

-¡No!- Raph gruñe sabiendo que sus hijos son prisioneros, sin dar tiempo a nada los ninjas suben al Acorazado que viaja como bólido por las calles ignorando semáforos, coches y todo lo que se les atraviese en el camino

-¡Madre!- Gael sube por las escaleras abriendo la puerta de la habitación matrimonial, ve a Mary ya vestida con unos jeans azules y una blusa café de cuello de tortuga sin mangas , tiene puesto el chaleco antibalas y esta revisando su pistola

-¡Andando!- se pone una chaqueta negra y suben a su coche

-¡Llamando a todas las unidades!- Mary se comunica con la central de la Estacion de policia, mientras su hijo maneja como si su vida dependiese de ello- Aquí la Comisionada Alatriste, se les pide se presenten en el Edificio Saki, repito Edificio Saki- espera la respuesta que es afirmativa y cuelga la radio

-Esto se va a poner feo, Gael- mira a su hijo- Pase lo que pase, quiero que estes bien

-Claro Má!- le sonrie pero por dentro muriéndose de nervios

///

El acorazado se detiene en un callejón, Don tecleando unos botones revisa el sistema de seguridad

-Danielle- su hija asiente y prepara una especie de cañon que lanza un rayo dorado, haciendo nulo todo sistema de seguridad, una vez hecho todos salen, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

El coche de Gael se detiene con un chirriar, en medio de la calle hay mas de un centenar de vandalos de todas las pandillas de la ciudad, las patrullas que van llegando tambien se detienen

-¡ATENCION!- Mary sale con un megáfono –ESTA ES LA POLICIA DE NEW YORK, TIENE UN 30 SEGUNDOS PARA RENDIRSE!- espera respuesta que solo son insultos por parte de los vandalos- la policia se aparca en las puertas de las patrullas esperando el primer movimiento

-Disparo de advertencia- ordena la comisionada, un policia con su rifle, dispara al aire para ver si podian amedrentarlos

Un pandillero sonriendo con maldad se lleva una mano a un brazalete que tiene en su muñeca, activando un boton, en cuestion de minutos se va formando una armadura que tiene cañones en sus manos

-¡TOMEN ESTO POLIZONTES!- Abre fuego donde 2 esferas de energia hacen estallar unas patrullas, otros mas tiene iguales armaduras que no dudan en usar

Otros pandilleros tocan un tatuaje que tienen en sus hombros, en segundos sus cuerpos se van haciendo mas grande y musculosos, sus ojos se vuelven blancos con enormes colmillos, convirtiéndose en un monstruos que se lanzan hacia los policias matándolos

-¡FUEGO!- a la orden de Mary Alatriste, la policía dispara con todo lo que tiene, pero no amedrentan a sus enemigos, Mary entra en la patrulla llamando al equipo SWAT y pidiendo refuerzos, pero es jalada hacia fuera por su hijo en el momento que otra patrulla cae sobre el coche, el monstruo que lo habia lanzado salta sobre madre e hijo pero logran evadirlo justo a tiempo, el joven toma un rifle de un oficial caido y dispara su carga, pero el ser camina hacia ellos dando zarpazos

Al ya no haber mas cartucho lanza el rifle y toma a su madre de la mano para escapar como otros policias, aunque muchos gritan de horror cuando los monstruos caen sobre ellos destazandolos o por las explosiones

-¡¿A DONDE VAN?!- El monstruo les cierra el paso su voz se oye cavernosa mientras baba pestilente cae por sus fauces- Gael pone a su madre tras el mirando con odio a su adversario

///

-¡Por aquí!- Danielle abre una pequeña ventana, se pone una lente en su ojo derecho donde es un nanocomputador que verifica el perímetro ante cualquier ataque, nota el area despejado donde haciendo señas con su mano, indica que el resto puede entrar, la joven mutante, saca su dagas ninjas de su cinturón

Mario mira alrededor con 2 bos mas pequeños pero con punta metalica, tras ellos los mayores tienen listas sus armas

-Muy silencioso- susurra Mike- No es como antes- Don asiente dándole la razon

-Generalmente ya estariamos rodeados- el genio comenta cuando la luz se enciende y ven a los gemelos colgados de las manos, estan seriamente golpeados, pero lo mas alarmante son las heridas en sus piernas donde emana una abundante hemorragia.

-Ham... Raph...- Raphael aprieta los dientes- y lanza sus sais que cortan las sogas, Don logra atrapar a Raph y Mike a Ham, los acuestan en el piso mientras Leo atiende con rapidez las heridas, suturando y vendándolas

-Se estaban tardando...- voltean todos viendo a Karai, tiene puesto su traje de batalla, esta parada en una especie de balcón

-Karai...- Leo aprieta los dientes- ¡¡CREI QUE TENIAMOS UNA TREGUA!!

-¡SILENCIO!- La mujer ladra apoyando la manos en la baranda con tanta fuerza que parece que la romperá- ¡Esta vez no habra treguas, Leonardo!- lo mira con soberbia- ¡Ahora será hasta el final, sin importar quienes sean!- posa su mirada en Danielle y Mario

Sin dar mas orden, unahorda de soldados del pie se lanzan al ataque, los quelonios blanden syus armas y dando ungrito de guerra se enfrascan en la lucha sin cuartel

Danielle mueve sus brazos como helice de un lado al otro cercenando los cuellos de sus enemigos con una elegancia nata, apretando los dientes haciendo fiero su bello rostro, sin importarle que su cabello de plata se vuelva carmesí

Mario con su mini bo derecho fractura el craneo de un saldo mientras con el otro, rompe las costillas de otro, dando un giro con su pierna, golpea la quijada de uno mas

-No te preocupes yo te cubro!- Don señala a su hermano mayor mientras pelea para evitar que atacaran a los gemelos , Raph y Mike pelean con igual ahinco, mientras Leo sigue atendiendo a los gemelos, ansioso por ayudar a sus hermanos.

-Padre!- Danielle lanza una de sus dagas dando de blanco la frente de un saldado, usando sus habilides da giros y saltos hasta llegar a donde Karai que golpea con un puño, mientras peleaba vio los puntos debiles del edificio, sacando unos discos del bolsillo de su cinturón lanza 3 que son bombas de relojeria, activándolas para estallar en 3 minutos, Donatello asiente y gira la cabeza para avisarle a Leonardo cuando oye el grito de su hija

Al voltear el bandana purpura se queda helado, Danielle forcejea con sus manos para liberar su cuello del amarre de una mano enguantada en acero, Mario corre para ayudar a su prima pero es golpeado en el rostro tumbándolo al suelo lanzando a Danielle que cae a un lado de su primo, que sin perder tiempo Raph y Mike recogen para estar cerca de los demas mutantes

-Imposible...- Raph susurro mirando hacia la figura, Mike baja sus chacos con la boca abierta mientras los soldados del pie se detienen en su lucha haciendo una reverencia

-Shredder- Leo musita levantándose lentamente, su nemesis camina lentamente saliendo de entre las sombras, su armadura reluce a pesar de la penumbra de la habitación, con sus ojos chispeando como brasas ardientes

-¡Todos moriran!- la voz cavernosa y lugubre llena el ambiente

-Soldados Elite- Shredder extiende la mano hacia sus enemigo y luego cierra el puño, donde es obedecido

De nuevo los quelonios se lanzan al ataque con el unico propósito de vencer, la pelea es encarnizada tratando de derrotar al oponente sin importar las heridas en el cuerpo

Leonardo logra vencer a 2 soldados cuando la katana de Karai golpea la suya, peleando ambos como antaño, las espadas echan chispas por la fuerza de sus amos, dando un giro, el quelonio golpea el vientre de la mujer tumbándola al piso, por la caida, la katana de Karai cae a varios metros de ella

-Es una pena- Leonardo blande su katana encima de la mujer

Pero al dar el golpe de gracia, Shredder se interpone en medio con una garra en la espada, Leonardo trata de vencerlo haciendo mas fuerza, pero Shredder tambien ejerce presion saltando los 2 hacia atrás

Leo lo miro con atención, si bien es mas agil, también no poseia la misma técnica,

-Tu no eres Oroku Saki- sonrie de lado- Tu no eres el Shredder –ante lo dicho, su oponente se lanza de nuevo al ataque

Espero les haya gustado, jitomatazos, abucheos y reviews son bienvenidos!


	5. Chapter 5

WOW MANTAS Y MANTOS NO SE QUE DECIR, GRACIAS GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! Y YO TODA ACHICOPALADA PENSANDO QUE A NADIE LE HA GUSTADO, YA HASTA LO IBA A DEJAR XD PERO QUE BUENO QUE ME ECHARON SUS PORRAS PARA SEGUIR ESTA LOQUERA

¡¡SIGAMOS!!!

El monstruo que tiene acorralados a Gael y Mary da unos pasos hacia ellos, sus fauces escapan una baba gris y pestilente dando zarpazos que Gael esquiva teniendo a su madre tras el para protegerla

Rugiendo, el monstruo da un salto para devorarlos, cuando un enorme todoterreno de la SWAT pasa sobre él haciendolo pedazos

-¡Comisionada Alatriste!- el jefe de la unidad "Lobo" de la SWAT baja del todoterreno poniéndose a disposición de su superiora.

Otros vehículos blindados llegan con policias armados hasta los dientes, donde Mary se para cerca de ellos; los helipcopteros con su armamento estan listos para la orden

Al dar la señal de disparo, una lluvia de lásers dan en el blanco convirtiendo las calles en ríos de sangre y vísceras.

Gael sube a uno de los todoterreno y mira a su madre, que entendiendo lo deja partir, ya ella tiene mucho trabajo en el campo de batalla.

-¡Muy bien!- la Comisionada Alatriste corta cartucho de un rifle que sus subalternos le proporcionan, y sonrie con maldad- ¡¡ES HORA DE DIVERTIRNOS MUCHACHOS!!- mira a los policias- ¡¡DENLES DONDE MAS LES DUELA!!- Con un aullido entusiasta los policias abren fuego

///

Gael conduce el todoterreno zumbando por las calles desérticas de coches, la gente al ver la carniceria se oculto en sus casas o en donde pudiesen

-Ya casi llego- susurra apretando los dientes cuando ve la fachada principal del Edificio Saki, pero no conto que la guardia del clan del Pie le abre fuego disparando dando de lleno al vehículo que el joven conduce

-¡¡VAYANSE AL CUERNO!!- Grita sin importarle arrollar a todo aquel que se le atraviesa en el camino, convirtiendo la puerta principal en un ruinas, llevándose la recepción vacia, muebles, oficinas hasta estamparse en una pared; intento salir del vehículo cuando es recibido con una lluvia de lásers, entrando de nuevo, va hacia la parte de atrás viendo armamento pesado pero que era inútil en este momento hasta que mira en una caja baul y la abre

-Fiuuuuu- silba tomando un casco negro- Son los trajes que Don diseño para la policia- busca mas encontrando un exoesqueleto negro con tecnología de punta, diseñado para trabajar a la orden mental del usuario.

Afuera unos soldados del pie se van acercando, atentos a cualquier simple movimiento

-Me esperaban?- miran hacia atrás del todoterreno donde se abre una puerta, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar cuando caen por un disparo laser que el guante lanzo, sintiéndose muy ligero corre hacia unos escombros para cubrirse del ataque de sus enemigos pues no queria correr riesgos a pesar de que el traje le protege

-Necesito llegar arriba- mira a traves del cristal negro que cubre completamente su rostro, este es una pantalla que va determinando el perímetro, formándose un pequeño cuadrito rojo que indica un punto debil en la construcción, tomando un gran escombro lo lanza hacia la parte debil colapsando el techo sepultando a los soldados del pie

-¡Wow!- se mira las manos impresionado de que el traje aumenta un 200% por ciento su fuerza, ve una escalera de emergencia y corre subiendo con una rapidez impresionante

///

La batalla sigue su curso, los soldados del pie ya han sido diezmados considerablemente mientras los quelonios estan aun en pie de batalla, los gemelos ahora conscientes se unen pero guardando la distancia para no morir

Leonardo sigue peleando con Shredder, Karai contra Raph que desea mas que nada arrancarle el corazon a la mujer; tan ensimismado esta que no nota al soldado de Elite tras el, con una espada a punto de darle en la cabeza

A la misma velocidad que la espada cae hacia Raph, 3 disparos dan en el pecho del soldado que cae al suelo, cortesía de Gael

-¡HEY GENTE!- Danielle mata a un soldado con una puñalada en el pecho- ¡SE NOS ACABO EL TIEMPO!- oyen a la chica mirando los discos que marcan el doble cero, todos corriendo hacia la ventana mas proxima

Gael ve a Leo correr hacia el jalándolo de la pechera del traje, el pelinegro siente el jalon y un calor envolviéndolo, mirando hacia atrás a 7 tortugas mas que junto a ellos caen en picada hacia el abismo del edificio, regresa su vista y nota como el suelo se acerca cada vez mas, por inercia cierra los ojos apretando los dientes esperando el impacto; Don saca de su cinturón un control remoto activándolo, la computadora del Acorazado percibe las 9 figuras y haciendo unos calculos de la defensa del Acorazado se dispara una cajita que cae al suelo y estalla formándose un colchon que recibe a los quelonios

///

-Auuuuch- Mario suspira de cansancio con una gran bolsa con hielos en la cabeza para bajar la hinchazon, mientras su prima cura sus heridas, Leo que tiene varios cortes en los brazos y piernas por el estallido atiende a Mike que hace gestos al sentir la aguja quirúrgica torturar su hombro, tiene vendado el torso, las piernas y un brazo

Raph y Don corrieron la misma suerte, salvo que ya atendidos, miran la TV para las noticias de la noche

-Una masacre se cernio este dia en la ciudad de New York, los testigos afirman que unos pandilleros emboscaron a la policia usando armamento, algunos otros convirtiéndose en grotescos seres.

La ciudad ha recibido varios destrozos siendo el mas importante al Edificio Saki cuyos daños materiales sobrepasan los 100 millones de dolares- la reportera se acerca a Mary que esta dando indicaciones a unos policias

-Comisionada Alatriste ¿Puede decirnos que ocurrio?- le acerca el microfono

-Fuimos atacados por seres que han sido modificados genéticamente, algunos que lograron sobrevivir seran estudiados para saber quienes son sus proveedores, es todo lo que puedo decir- se aleja de la reportera que quiere seguirla pero es detenida por un policia

-No creo que haya alguno vivo- Don dice con desgana- Seguro ya se murieron por la capsula de Eripsaicina que los del Pie les hacen tragar- se levanta gimiendo del sofa y pone una mano sobre el hombro de su hija que tiene un buen parche, ella le sonrie un poco diciéndole que iria a casa en cuanto acabara de atender a Mario

-Estuvo buena la pelea- Raph mira a sus hijos que estan a un lado de el- Ya saben a lo que nos metiamos ¿eh?- los gemelos solo lo miran y gruñen algo para luego seguir viendo la TV

Gael salio de la cocina con una bandeja con pizza calentada en el microondas, los quelonios tomaron una rebanada y aunque estan muertos de hambre no comen avorazados

-Suerte que tenias el traje, chico- Leo le mira terminando la sutura de Mike- Si no ya estarias chamuscado

-Si, viejo- se sienta en un sofa- Recuérdame darle un buen regalo a Don y a Dani- le sonrie a la chica que hace lo mismo

Un par de horas pasaron y Mary llego extenuada a casa, subio las escaleras llegando a su habitación matrimonial viendo por la puerta que da al balcon a un quelonio recargado en la baranda mirando el cielo nocturno

-Que pensativo- le susurra abrazandolo por atrás, Leo sonrio girándose pero tuvo que suprimir una mueca al llegar a su nariz un tufo

-Cierra el pico- dice la mujer –Si apesto es por culpa de esos monstruos- bufa a la vez que Leo rie un poco poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro

-He olido cosas peores- la pega mas a el con cariño- Gael fue al laboratorio de la policia

-Lo se, me lo tope en el camino- dice ella y le sonrie- Estamos solos

-Y tu necesitas un baño- besa sus labios con cariño- Yo froto tu espalda, si tu frotas la mia- la toma de las manos jalándola adentro de la casa- Recuerdas el viaje que hice a Estambul para la Conferencia de Medicina Biotecnológica? Pues me traje unas sales de baño que te quedaras bizca- Mary rie dejándose llevar por su esposo

///

-Los daños son considerables ama Saki- Takashi Murasaki informa a Karai, esta aprieta los labios dando un golpe en el escritorio, si bien el dinero no era problema podria reconstruir el edificio, pero la humillación era imperdonable

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, se levanta de la silla haciendo una reverencia al ver a Shredder aproximarse

-Espero que tus enemigos hayan sido de tu total satisfacción- susurra la mujer en japones, Shredder la mira en silencio, llevándose las manos a la cabeza se quita el pesado casco, mientras Karai se le forma una enorme sonrisa

///

-Asi que según tu, Hiroshi Saki, dueño de las empresas mas poderosas de Japón es un terrible criminal- le dice a Gael un hombre rubio regordete con barba de candado, se rie un poco- Ves muchas películas, Gaelito- regresa a su microscopio donde analiza muestras

-¡Te lo aseguro Spencer!- saca de su chaqueta un sobrecito de plastico y lo muestra frente a su colega- Tengo pruebas, yo mismo lo vi pelear- piensa algo- Bueno tenia una armadura pero tome una muestra de su ADN- Spencer toma el sobrecito plastico donde se ve un cabello, lo agita un poco para asegurarse si realmente hay algo ahí

-Viejo tengo un mar de trabajo, tu madre quiere los análisis de las cosas que capturo- mira la quijada apretada del pelinegro que era signo distintivo que queria las cosas de ¡YA!

-Esta bien, pero dame algo de tiempo, tu madre es mi jefa y debo entregarle las cosas a primera hora- pone el sobrecito en una especie de archiverito donde tenia el control de todo lo que hara

-¡Gracias Spencer!- le da una palmada en el hombro y se retira

Mientras en el tranquilo vecindario, unas sombras se van dispersando de aquí para alla, poniéndose en puntos especificos, cubriendo 4 casas en particular

Espero les haya gustado, abucheos, jitomatazos y reviews son bienvenidos XD


	6. Chapter 6

LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA MARICUHIS! ¡SEGUIMOS CON LA MATA DANDO!

Gael conduce su coche tranquilamente cuando oye un sonido, mira a todos lados viendo en su guantera un brillo, lo abre notando que es el cel especial que Don le proporciono

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunta pero solo se oyen gritos, pisando el acelerador maneja como bolido causando caos vial con los otros automovilistas

-¡Dios Dios Dios!- dice entrecortado dando volantazos llegando a la zona residencial

Al llegar se bajo lentamente del coche, lo que antes eran las casas de sus padres y tios son ahora enormes fogatas donde las lenguas de fuego se elevan por metros, la demas gente señala asustada toda la destrucción pero Gael no la escucha, ni siquiera supo cuando habian llegado los bomberos a apagar los siniestros

Gael se dejo caer de rodillas respirando entrecortadamente cuando una mano le tomo el hombro haciendolo voltear de golpe

-¡Lo siento!- dice el bombero notando la mirada de odio que el joven le lanzaba, Gael solo se volteo mirando de nuevo el escenario

-¡GAEL!- Voltea viendo a Monalisa, con Nancy, Amanda y Angela, las abrazo con fuerza, al separarse las mira, tienen algunos golpes, quizas sabiendo que ellas no son oponentes por las mayores (Monalisa, Nancy y Amanda) y Angie que es aun una niña de 17 años

-Se los llevaron a todos- gimio Angela acercándose a el- Mi papa al oir la pelea en casa de tio Leo me arrastro hacia el sotano donde me escondio en un compartimiento secreto que me llevo a las demas casas donde las tias me vieron- Gael le sonrio con tristeza abrazando a la niña para confortarla y después le pidio a un patrullero que las llevara a la estacion de policia para protegerlas y les tomaran la información que tuvieran

-Todo estara bien, Angie te lo prometo- le susurro pero sintiendo un vuelco en el estomago por el miedo

Un buen rato pasó cuando pudo acercarse, pisando entre las tablas humeantes, algunos compañeros ya habian llegado buscando evidencia y lo principal... los cuerpos

-Que desgracia- decian algunos policias al ver a Gael ensimismado buscando alguna pista

-¡Encontre algo!- oyen a una mujer policia entre los escombros, Gael corrio hacia ella que tiene algo en las manos, el pelinegro apreto los dientes al ver un pedazo de tela negra con un emblema rojo

///

-¡¡LES JURO QUE HIROSHI SAKI ESTA METIDO EN ESTO!!- Gael vocifera en la oficina del Capitan de Policia, el hombre un sujeto de cuarenta y tantos lo mira rojo como tomate por la osadia del joven que contrasta con el bigote negro

-¡¿Y tiene alguna evidencia?!- da un golpe en el escritorio con su palma derecha- Solo se deja llevar por un trozo de tela!- Gael toma la silla lanzándola a la pared haciendose pedazos

-Sin mencionar que Hiroshi Saki tiene una coartada- la fiscal del distrito secunda entrando a la oficina, una guapa rubia veinteañera con traje de falda y saco azul rey- Se le vio en una reunion con cientos de personas que confirmaran haberlo visto

-¡Ademas!- el capitan lo mira con superioridad- La muestra de ADN que mando analizar no concuerda con el "sospechoso"- Gael mira con odio al capitan

-¡Escucheme!- pega con su indice en el escritorio- ¡Yo tome la muestra de ADN del lugar donde estaba la batalla que era justamente en el Edificio Saki!- respira hondo para no saltarle al cuello al estupido humano- Si no es de Hiroshi Saki- rie con burla extendiendo los brazos- ¿Entonces de quien es?- el capitan oprime un boton del comunicador

-Spencer, traiga el informe del ADN del Detective Alatriste.

///

Le duele todo el cuerpo, es casi insoportable, jadea tratando de moverse cuando nota que esta colgado de las manos, abre los ojos poco a poco percibiendo las semipenumbras, su mente percibe rapidamente el peligro al recordarlo todo

La emboscada fue perfecta, tomándolos desprevenidos sin darles tiempo de tomar sus armas, gruño de rabia al pensar en lo idiotas que habian sido al no estar en alerta, pero tantos años inactivos mas que entreteniéndose con simples hampones los dejaron "fuera de forma"

Un quejido le hace voltear a su derecha, golpeada esta su compañera, solo vestida con un camisón de satín negro, Leo le mira con preocupación los golpes y cortes tratando de saber si hay alguna herida de consideración

-Ma...- se calla cuando oye una puerta abrirse, se mueve tratando de liberarse de las cadenas, pero se queda quieto

-Karai- gruñe guturalmente el nombre, la entra lentamente con una sonrisa retorcida

-Muchas noches soñe contigo de esa forma- acaricia el pecho con ambas manos- Bueno aunque ambos disfrutábamos realmente el encuentro y... no con ella- Mary le mira con odio quien ya ha despertado al oir la puerta

Sabiendo lo que provoca tomo con fuerza la nuca del mutante obligándolo a ser besado sintiendo dolor en su labio inferior al ser mordido

-Delicioso- se lleva una mano para limpiarse la sangre que broto –Que pena que todo haya sido asi, hubieramos sido una gran familia-se encoge de hombros yendo a la puerta

-Deja libre a mi gente- Karai se detiene mirándolo

-Tipico de ti- se recarga en el umbral de la puerta y oprime un boton donde se abren compuertas donde aparecen sus hermanos y sobrinos que están conscientes y tratando de liberarse- Pero creo que esta vez tu vida no cubrira a todas – sus ojos centellean de maldad

Al hacerse a un lado, Hiroshi Saki va entrando llevando un kimono negro al estilo samurai, Leonardo trata de liberarse moviéndose como poseso

///

-Pues... no es Hiroshi Saki- Spencer informa mirando con cierto miedo a Gael quien le arrebata de golpe los papeles leyéndolos, al ver que es verdad mira a todos lados y sale corriendo hacia el laboratorio seguido de su amigo

-¡Los revise 3 veces!- entran al mismo tiempo al laboratorio sentándose Gael tecleando en la computadora

///

Hiroshi esta parado en medio de la habitación circular, mirando hacia sus enemigos que quieren liberarse a toda costa

-Anda- Karai alienta a su hijo que la mira- ¡Esto lo hemos estado soñando por años, es el momento!

Danielle que esta quieta se palpa con sus dedos una muñequera donde tiene un dispositivo que esta conectado a los cels.

///

-¡Que demonios!- Gael se lleva la mano al bolsillo del pantalón mirando el cel sale corriendo

-¡MANDAME LA INFORMACIÓN A MI CELULAR!!- Ordena a Spencer mientras corre por el pasillo

-¡¡CAPITAN TORREBLANCA!!- entra a la oficina del superior- Haga que me acompañen unos hombres y le juro que tendra la mejor pesquisa de su vida- El capitan le mira y asiente aunque no muy convencido dándole 4 patrullas

Conduciendo mira la pantalla del cel donde esta un pequeño mapa con la coordenada exacta en donde se encuentra Danielle siendo un muelle abandonado al otro lado de la ciudad, siendo seguido por las patrullas que Torreblanca le dio que por indicación de Gael van con las torretas apagadas para tomar por sorpresa a los criminales

En eso suena su celular "civil" mirando la pantalla jadeando al ver la imagen que le enviaron.

///

-¡Maldito loco!- Raph gruño forcejeando – ¡Estas tan loco como tu madre y tu abuelo!- gruñe de desesperación, Hiroshi camino hacia el elevando su katana para ultimarlo

Con un estruendo el coche de Gael hace acto de presencia destruyendo la puerta de hierro que mantenia cerrada la bodega del muelle, las patrullas se quedaron atrás haciendo frente a los soldados del Pie que se habian quedado apostados vigilando

Con toda la velocidad embiste a Hiroshi empotrándolo en la pared para luego arrancar hacia atrás dejando su cuerpo sangrando, baja corriendo y dispara con su pistola laser las cadenas liberando a su familia

-¡NO PERDAMOS TIEMPO!- Gael se quita su chamarra para cubrir el cuerpo de su madre, le entrega otra arma para ayudar en el ataque.

-¡¡NOOOOOO!!!- Ante el grito Leo pudo por los pelos bloquear el ataque de Karai que enloquecida de dolor arremete con fiereza para matar al lider del Clan Yoshi, pero siendo herida en el hombro por un disparo de Mary

-Mierda, falle- la mujer apreto los dientes, viendo evaporarse su deseo de darle en la frente a su enemiga

Karai dio traspies hacia atrás, siendo ya liberados los quelonios hacia frente a sus enemigos matándolos y quitándoles las armas, diezmándolos por mucho; apretó los dientes pero su mirada se entristecio al ver el cuerpo caido de su hijo, sollozo un poco pero se seco las lagrimas con la mano ensangrentada

Dando una señal, el resto de los soldados del pie lanzan esferas de humo que al disiparse no quedo nada de ellos

-Mierda- Gael mira a todos lados – Torreblanca me matará- se lleva una mano a la nuca, si bien sus compañeros policias atraparon un buen grupo de soldados del pie, no era lo que prometio y sin duda estaran muertos antes de que lleguen a la comisaria

-Nosotros debemos irnos –Leonardo mira a su esposa que asiente comprendiéndolo, sigue a su hijo para levantar el reporte y esperar la llamada del Alcalde exigiendo respuestas

Don sigue a sus hermanos pero se detiene sobre su hombro donde antes estaba el cuerpo de Hiroshi Saki

Una larga semana paso, el clan Yoshi se dirigio a la Granja Jones para curar sus heridas y tener en proteccion a las mujeres, aprovechando que sus amigos humanos estan de viaje

-Adoro la vida del campo- Danielle se asoma por la ventana de la cocina- ¡Nah a quien quiero engañar! –bufa cruzandose de brazos

-Pues debemos estar aquí para no levantar sospechas- Mario dice con un sombrero vaquero sobre sus ojos dormitando, Dan rodo los ojos fastidiada

-¿Y no crees que se sospecha ya porque no aparecen nuestros cadaveres?- le dice enarcando la ceja Rapha que talla unas figuras en un trozo de madera, Ham meditaba un poco pero siendo tan impulsivo lo dejo de lado tirandose en el piso de madera a dormir

-Interesante- Don quita la vista del microscopio, teclea en su laptop donde aparece una pantallita

-Hey Spencer!- dice fuerte para asustar al muchacho que esta en su laboratorio mirando una revista para nada educativa

-¡Jesus, Profesor Yoshi!- se lleva una mano al pecho- Don se rio un poco y teclea la información que ha sacado del microscopio, al recibir los datos, Spencer revisa en su computadora en todos los informes

-Eeehm Takio Murukawa, ladron menor de los barrios bajos de Japón, estupefacientes, robo a mano armada y resistirse al arresto- dice leyendo en la pantalla de su computadora y luego mira a la pantalla donde se comunica Don –Porque me envio esta información?-Pero no obtiene respuesta ya que Don corta comunicación

-"Juraria que era el cuerpo de Hiroshi Saki"- parpadea tratando de recordar pero efectivamente esa sangre era de donde habia caido muerto Hiroshi, donde Gael lo habia dejado empotrado en la pared y habia visto a Karai mirando con tristeza y llorosa

En la ciudad Mary cortaba comunicación con el Alcalde que por espacio de una hora le habia hablado de todo menos bonito por telefono, culpándola de la destrucción de varias partes de la ciudad, el caos y sin mencionar que eso afectaria su proxima campaña de reelección

-Hola má!- Mary levanta la vista del monton de hojas de papel que la rodean, señalo con su mano que entrara el joven sentándose frente a ella

-Mucho trabajo eh- dice con sarcasmo pero que luego oculto al ver el miradon que su progenitora le echo encima

-¡Pero si fuera el viejo se la perdonabas!- Mary se echo para atrás frotándose con una mano los ojos

-¿Como están todos?- le dice cansada

-Bien, ya están recuperados –su cel suena y atiende- ¡Que hay tio Don!- su sonrisa se borra- No me digas...-mira a su madre- Hiroshi Saki no era Hiroshi Saki- cuelga su cel, Mary enarco una ceja

-Entonces si al que te llevaste de "corbata" no es Hiroshi Saki y tampoco al que le tomaste la muestra de cabello en la armadura de Shredder ¿Entonces quien demonios es Hiroshi Saki ? Porque existe en los registros de nacimiento

-Algo no encaja- Mary golpea un lapiz en el escritorio, hemos visto al mismo hombre 2 veces, tenemos muestras de ADN y no concuerdan con la información de las computadoras, diciendo que era un hamponcillo de cuarta categoría en Japon, llama por telefono a Spencer que en segundos lleva volando a la oficina de su jefa con los informes de todos los análisis que hizo

///

Karai camina por los pasillos de su hogar tiene una sonrisa en los labios, llega a una puerta doble abriendola entrando como una reina al lugar, la habitación de mármol guinda no tiene muebles solo una especie de altar donde esta la mascara de Shredder en ella, se arrodilla en señal de respeto

Unas manos enguantadas toman el casco, la figura tiene la armadura inconfundible del enemigo mortal del Clan Yoshi, Karai levanto la vista orgullosa

///

-En las ultimas noticias, una nueva pelea entre bandas rivales desato una carniceria muriendo varios civiles inocentes entre los tiroteos, la policia sigue la búsqueda de los responsables que siendo demasiado escurridi...-Leo apaga la pantalla de la TV suspirando, esto no era mas que obra del Clan de Pie.

-Creo que debemos ir, tio- voltea viendo a Rapha, le sonrio con cariño, le recordaba cuando joven, siempre presto para proteger a los demas

-No creo que sea prudente, hijo- los demas aun no curan sus heridas

-Tu y yo, solo como una investigación, volveríamos rápidamente – indica el chico quedando frente al mayor

-No, seria demasiado arriesgado para ti- Rapha bajo un poco la cabeza

-Y como quieres que sea un buen lider algun dia, si no me das la oportunidad- Leo miro los ojos azul cobalto y le dio la razón, no debía sobreprotegerlo, si quería que él fuera el siguiente al mando

-Iremos cuando todos duerman, así no nos seguirán- Rapha sonrió un poco, satisfecho con la respuesta

La noche llegó, cauteloso el joven salio de la casa encontrándose en medio del bosque con su tío que lo esperaba en una motocicleta

-Gael- fue la unica respuesta- A veces vamos a pescar y llevamos la moto – enciende el motor y Raph se sienta atrás de Leo poniéndose un casco, arrancando el vehículo llegando frente a la comisaría

-Buenas noches- saludo Leo a la recepción, pidiendo hablar con la Comisionada Alatriste, una vez que se registro con Rapha llegaron a la oficina donde aun Mary trabaja, Gael le acompañaba pero mas que hacerlo dormitaba el joven recostado en un sofá de la oficina

-¡Esa policía siempre protegiendo!- bromea Rapha recibió un cojinzazo en el rostro, Leo por su parte fue con su esposa dándole un beso cariñoso en los labios

Si bien se habia despegado un poco de su mujer cuando se puso serio, miro a Rapha que asintió mirando a todos lados, Gael conociendo el gesto, quito el seguro a su arma

Como una tromba la comisaría fue rodeada en su totalidad por soldados del Pie, matando a todo aquel que se le enfrentara, sembrando el caos por doquier

Algunos policias abre fuego pero gritan de dolor al sentir su piel ser cortada por las armas, Leo se asomo un poco mirando el caos, cerro la puerta poniendo el escritorio como bloqueo

-¡Son demasiados no podremos con nosotros cuatro!- toma una silla y rompe el protector de la ventana subiendose a la cornisa, cargando a Mary sobre su caparazón, Rapha y Gael estan tras ellos para enfrentar a los soldados del Pie

-¿Lista?- Mary asiente a la pregunta de su esposo agarrandose bien de el, sintiendo vertigo al momento que Leo da el salto hacia una azotea para luego emprender carrera, Rapha con Gael a sus espaldas esta tras su tio, siendo perseguidos por una horda de soldados Elite

-Mierda!- Leo se detiene de golpe viendo a Shredder de nuevo, baja a su mujer pidiendole que se mantuviera alejada, Rapha baja a Gael de su caparazón para blandir su lanza encadenada haciendola girar amenazante, medio centenar de soldados Elite les rodean

-¡¡¡YA LLEGAMOS!!!- al grito Mike y el resto de los ninjas aparecen junto a Leo y Rapha que se sintieron algo aliviados

-Danielle los rastreo- fue la respuesta de Don que gira su bo, Leo mira a la chica y le sonrie

La pelea empezo cada uno enfrentandose con ferocidad, Shredder que les dio alcance se lanzo hacia Leonardo peleando encarnizadamente, ya no le importaba quien lleva la armadura de su odiado enemigo, solo le interesa acabar con el

Las katanas y las garras metalicas chispean por la fuerza que utilizan, usando sus mejores tecnicas

En una azotea Karai mira la escena sonriente, habia esperado ese momento por años, haciendo una seña, una centena de soldados del Pie van en apoyo a sus compañeros pero son recibidos por una lluvia de balas cortesía de Mary y Gael que estan apostados tras unos muros para protegerse

Leonardo dan un sablazo con su katana del lado derecho pero es golpeado por el codo de Shredder, cae al suelo pero se gira rapido cuando la bota de metal iba a aplastar su cabeza, quedando incorporado esperando el siguiente movimiento

-Has destruido durante años a mi familia- la voz cavernosa y metalica escapa por la mascara de metal- ¡Has acabado con mi abuelo y con mi hermano de crianza!

-¡Yo no he hecho nada malo, es tu clan el que se ha rebajado!- grita Leo apretando los dientes

-¡SILENCIO!- Shredder se lanza sobre Leo tan rapido que lo tumba pues no calculo la velocidad de su enemigo y por el impacto sus katanas quedan lejos de él

-¡¿HABLAS DE HONOR CUANDO TU SENSEI TE ENTRENO PARA LA VENGANZA?!- Leo oye la respiración agitada, sintiendo como Shredder se contiene

-¡ESTA NOCHE TU Y TU CLAN MORIRA!- se lleva las manos al casco quitandoselo

-¡Esta noche veras el rostro de tu verdugo!- una voz femenina se oye sisear

Leonardo ya no oia mas el fragor de la batalla, solo su corazon latiendo con una rapidez al ver el rostro de porcelana de una joven mujer, la tez blanca que contrasta con su cabello rizado y negro fulgurando unos felinos ojos verdes, frios y mortales

-No….- jadeo apenas haciendose hacia atrá cuando noto que Shredder se acercaba, pero… ¿Era Shredder? No lo podia creer aunque sus ojos se lo mostraban al verla enfundada en el uniforme del ser que mas aborrecio en la vida, pero es el rostro que muchas veces imagino cuando llegara a la adultez, aunque calido y amable, no frio por el odio

-¡¡¡MUEREEEE!!!- La mujer levanto el puño listo para ultimar al quelonio pero 3 disparos en el pecho se lo impidieron, trastabillo un poco hacia atrás mirando con odio terrible hacia Gael que trago saliva al reconocer a duras penas a quien ha disparado, pero no le hizo daño, mira hacia Gael con burla y desprecio y vuelve la mirada de nuevo hacia Leonardo que sigue aun en shock

-¡¡¡MATALO AHORA HIROSHI!!- El grito de Karai se oye en la noche, una sonrisa de victoria se forma en sus labios- ¡¡¡SACIA MI SED DE JUSTICIA!!!- una risa enloquecida escapa de ella

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!- Mary ve en camara lenta como la joven levanta su mano enguantada hacia Leo para ultimarlo, sin pensar mas apunta y dispara


	7. Chapter 7

Lo ultimo que supo Leonardo fue que vio a su esposa apuntar hacia la joven con la armadura de Shredder, salto para cubrirla sintiendo el dolor lacerante en su hombro izquierdo y una estela roja salpicando su cara, rogando que la sangre fuera la de el, escucho el ruido sordo de los cuerpos caer y por ultimo la negrura cubriéndolo.

-¡¡VIEJO!!- Gael corre hacia su padre, tomándolo de los hombros y quitarlo de encima de la joven de ojos verdes que tiene una herida a un lado de su frente

-¡LARGUEMONOS DE AQUÍ!- Raphael da la orden y junto con su grupo, sacan capsulas de humo haciéndolas estallar y confundir al enemigo, desapareciendo justo cuando el humo se disipo

-¿Como esta Leonardo?- Mike voltea el rostro desde el asiento de piloto del Acorazado, mientras conduce como lunático, Don revisa la herida, respirando aliviado que solo era un rozon, quizas la perdida de conocimiento fue al golpearse contra la armadura

El bandana azul desperto poco a poco, sobresaltándose primero pero al ver a su familia con bien se tranquilizo, volviendo a su mente las imágenes de momentos antes

-Leo...- Don pone una mano en su hombro

-Estoy bien- se levanta un poco, los demas se miran unos a otros pero no quieren molestarlo, tambien ellos estan bastante confundidos

-Mary lo mas seguro es que vengan tu y Gael con nosotros a la granja- Raph sugiere a su cuñada que asiente

Llegaron cerca del mediodia a la granja, molidos se adentraron a la casa, pero Leo se quedo sentando en la mecedora-banca que esta en el porche, recargando los codos en las rodillas mirando a la lejania, demasiado taciturno para el gusto de cualquiera

Gael miro a su madre quien nego con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no lo molestara, el joven suspira pesadamente entrando, su extenuado cuerpo pide una buena ducha y una cama donde dormir, algo que los demas tambien añoran

///

-¿Nnnh?- Hiroshi (Fer) abrio lentamente los ojos, incorporándose despacio de la mullida cama con sabanas negras de seda, se lleva una mano a la frente tocando el vendaje, gruño de rabia recordando porque está herida

-Ama Hiroshi- una doncella hace una reverencia con una bandeja en sus manos, que lleva una tetera y pocillos, hace un movimiento con la mano donde la sirviente dejo la bandeja para retirarse en silencio

Hiroshi se levanto pero tuvo que sentarse de vuelta al sentir un mareo, bufando se puso de pie mas lento, fue hacia una comoda donde de un cajon tomo una pequeña botella de sake, regresa hacia la mesilla donde vierte una buena cantidad en la tetera, donde se sirvio en un pocillo, apurando de un solo trago el contenido

-¿Tan temprano y festejando?- Hiroshi apreto la mandibula al oir la voz fastidiosa

-¡Que quieres Stockman!- se sirve de nuevo dándole la espalda, el científico se quita las gafas limpiándolas con un pañuelo

-Tu madre me envio para curar tus heridas, joven Saki- se coloca de nuevo las gafas –Pero veo que estas muy bien- mira con insolencia el bello cuerpo enfundado en un monosuit negro, Hiroshi voltea mirándolo con desprecio al adivinar sus malos pensamientos

-PUES YA ME VISTE!!- le avienta el pocillo que se hace añicos a un lado de el en la pared- LARGATE!!- Stockman, aprieta la mandibula y sale de la habitación mientras oye un "¡Estupido humano!"

Bufo asqueada del cuarto, se metio al baño quitándose el monosuit dejándolo en el suelo, no preparo la tina, desea una ducha fria para despejar su mente

En el chorro con los ojos cerrados su mente rememora la pelea, notando las habilidades de sus enemigos

-"¿Porque diantres me miraba asi?- abre los ojos con la cabeza hacia arriba, recordando la mirada de Leonardo, sintio una corriente electrica al ver los jades del quelonio

-"Muy parecidos a los mios"- nota el pensamiento y movio la cabeza diciéndose a sí misma que muchas personas tenian los ojos verdes pero... no tan fulgurantes, sabios y lo mas peculiar era como si vieran a una persona que hacia mucho no veian

-Deja de pensar en estupideces Hiroshi- cierra el grifo saliendo de la ducha, no se puso toalla, nadie entraba sin su consentimiento y habia prohibido camaras en su habitación a pesar que Karai le habia dicho mil veces que era por protección

Se puso una bata de seda negra con unas flores de sakura bordadas y sento frente al tocado comenzando a cepillarse el cabello, pero se detuvo, viendo sus rasgos tan distintos a los de su madre, quien sus rasgos japoneses eran marcados con un cabello lacio perfecto y el rostro suave como un durazno, salvo los ojos pero eran mas oscuros, recordando el color del musgo

Los de Hiroshi en cambio eran tan claros que se podrían perder con la blancura de cristalino, las pupilas felinas enmarcadas con unas pestañas negras como su rizado cabello

-"Es que te pareces mas a tu padre"- Fue la respuesta que Karai le dijo cuando pregunto por que no se parecia a ella; Hiroshi tenia 10 años y se encontraban bebiendo el té en la casa de Japón, mientras observaban florecer los árboles de sakura en el jardín; la niña medito la respuesta para acto seguido preguntar quien habia sido su padre.

-"Un soldado del Pie, leal, fuerte y valiente; que murio en batalla contra los enemigos de tu abuelo- fue la respuesta escueta de Karai quien luego se marcho a cumplir sus multiples ocupaciones, con una sonrisa de maldad que la niña no percibió

La ocasión nunca volvio a presentarse, estando enfrascada mas en los estudios y entrenamientos, tratando de ser la digna nieta de Oroku Saki, desde muy joven dedicándose al negocio familiar y doblando esfuerzos al ser mujer en un pais demasiado marcado por el machismo

Suspiro largamente y se levanto del banquillo, pero cae de rodillas cuando un terrible dolor en su cabeza le sorprende, llevándose la manos a ésta apretando los dientes de tan fuerte que casi podria quebrárselos, como puede va al buro oprimiendo un boton en el telefono

En poco tiempo Stockman con un par de enfermeras llegan con Hiroshi acostándola en la cama

-No... se… te ocurra!- dice apenas al ver que Stockman prepara una jeringa mientras es sujetada de los brazos por las enfermeras, cerro los ojos al sentir el pinchazo y la inconsciencia la cubrio, viendo que no fingia salio de la habitación de nuevo no sin antes dar indicaciones a las enfermeras

-La droga ya no esta haciendo efecto- fueron las palabras del hombre, Karai meditaba en su dojo personal, abrio los ojos mostrando un rictus de enfado y se levanto con suavidad

-Hazla mas fuerte, ya lo has hecho antes- enarco una ceja como si fuera demasiado obvio

-Me temo que ya no es posible, si antes se le administraban dosis pequeñas de la droga que suprime sus recuerdos es porque era una niña, facil de manicular mentalmente y confiabamos que con los años olvidaria todo- dice muy propio con las manos hacia atrás

-Pero ahora es un ser maduro intelectual y mentalmente, los dolores de cabeza se incrementaran porque su cerebro querra eliminar la droga sin mencionar que llegar a su mente los recuerdos reprimidos a la fuerza

Karai se cruza de brazos molesta por la información de su lacayo, no deseaba que ahora Hiroshi recordara aunque sea una minima parte de su pasado, era es fuerte y temida por todos, y mas aun siendo reconocida como la heredera del Clan Saki no queria echar por la borda todos los años de entrenamiento y adiestracion por que la droga ya no servia

-Como te dije…- entrecierra los ojos- ¡Hazla mas fuerte, no me interesa si se le frie el seso!- sale de la habitación dejando solo a su cientifico

///

Los colores dorados del atardecer anunciaban el termino del dia, Mary sale al porche viendo a Leo que esta recargado, mira a su esposa y le sonrie con tristeza moviendose un poco para que ella se sentara a su lado

-Era mejor cuando se pensaba que estaba muerta ¿verdad?- susurra mirando al horizonte- Asi es peor, saber que ella es ahora…- traga saliva mirando a un lado

-¡Je! Si que Karai supo hacerla buena esta vez- Mary no dijo nada solo se limita a oir la voz casi quebrada de Leo- Supo darme donde mas me doliera- se lleva una mano a la cara frotandosela respirando ruidosamente, acercando a su esposa con un brazo en sus hombros; ya nadie hablo solo mirando como la noche se cernia tachonando el cielo con miles de estrellas

Leo no supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero supo que ya era noche, miro a su lado derecho viendo a Mary dormir, sonrio con amor pensando en todo lo que habian luchado juntos desde que se casaron y ahora la tenia en peligro absoluto y no solo a ella, sino a Gael

Con cuidado de no despertarla la cargo subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que se les asigno, en un sofa Gael dormia ruidosamente con una pierna en el suelo y semitapado; acosto a Mary en la cama y luego fue con Gael a cobijarlo bien para luego salir de la habitación

-¿A donde Intrepido?- se detiene en el umbral de las escaleras y voltea viendo a Raph, no lleva puesta la bandana signo de que dormia

-Lamento haberte despertado- Raph movio la mano como si no importara

-No puedo dormir- mira a otro lado y bufa- Demasiadas cosas que pensar-regresa la vista a su hermano, notandolo cansado fisica y emocionalmente

-Yo…- Leo baja la mirada pero la sube – Estoy decidio a ir por ella

-Dejarias de ser tú, si no lo hicieras- responde con tranquilidad, ironicamente muchos años atrás se opondría rotundamente solo para darle la contraria

-Que?- ambos miran hacia la voz que es la de Don quien con taza en mano los mira incredulo

-¡¿Apenas acabamos de salir de una batalla a muerte y de nuevo quieren enfrascarse?!- Raph Leo notan la molestia en su voz- ¡Es una locura, no estoy de acuerdo!

-Don debes entender, tu lo harias en su situación- Raph trata de oirse ecuánime

-¡No! –Camina un par de pasos quedando enfrente de Leo- ¡No voy a arriesgar a mi hija! ¡Ademas, que nos asegura que sea Fernanda! ¡Podria ser una trampa de Karai, últimamente nos ha estado fastidiando psicológicamente!

-Es ella, lo se, lo siento dentro de mi- Leo susurra pero sus ojos fulguran como antaño, antes de su perdida

-Y si es ella y no vamos a recuperarla, nos lo lamentaremos siempre- esta vez Mike se une a sus hermanos, mira a los mayores y luego a Don- Ademas, nuestros hijos ya le han encontrado el gusto a las peleas- sonrie de lado con picardia, pero Don se aleja

-No lo permitire, no dejare que mi hija siga peleando!-una puerta se abre y es su hija que se coloco su lente computador

-Eso yo lo decidire papá- lo mira segura

-Danielle…- dice preocupado pero conocia la testarudez de su hija cuando se le metia una idea

-Cuando vamos por la prima- Mario sale bostezando y tallandose un ojo

-Eso nos lo dira nuestro lider- Raph mira a su hermano quien asiente decidido

///

La mañana llego y una joven de cabello negro camina por las calles, lleva puesto una falda de corte asimetrico color miel con una blusa café y un saco del mismo color de la falda con unas zapatillas haciendo juego

El suburbio donde transita es del tipo medico con sus edificios donde se ofrecen tratamientos medicos muy variados, mira un edificio en particular entrando

Camino por los pulcros pasillos blancos, llegando a la recepcion registrandose, luego tomo asiento, algunos minutos pasaron que se le hicieron eternos pero debia saber que le ocurria desde hacia un par de semanas después de la batalla

Últimamente tenia sueños extraños, escenarios muy diferentes a los que recordaba en años mas recientes, recordaba nombres y lugares que sabia no habia pisado antes, pero sobre todo unos ojos…. Verdes

Los dolores de cabeza se intensificaban, no queria preocupar a su madre pero ahora vomita sangre y el zumbido dura horas, dificultandole cualquier movimiento o actividad, fuera del escutrinio de Karai pudo revisarse con un medico fuera de los negocios de los Saki, recomendandole que se atendiera con un especialista

-Srita Saki, entre por favor- le llama la enfermera y entra al consultorio del medico psiquiatrico

Este me ha salido cortito, mi muso no esta muy inspirado hoy ñ.ñ espero les haya gustado


	8. Chapter 8

HOLA A TODOS COMO ESTAN?! ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN, GRACIAS A TODOS POR ECHARME PORRAS NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA AGRADECERLES!!

VAMOS POR EL OCTAVO!!! ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN COOORRELAAAAAAA!!

*************************************************************************

-¡¡QUIERO IR CON MI PAPA!! ¡¡DEJAME IR!!- Grita una pequeña niña que se retuerce entre la mano de un soldado del Pie, le pegaba con su puñito pero la sujeta como si fuese de acero

Jalándola con fuerza hizo que trastabillara unos pasos, mira a todos lados en el gran salon de adornos japoneses, al oirse un ruido mira hacia el lugar donde se ve a una mujer llegando

-Buen trabajo- se oye una voz con marcado acento japones, Fer trago saliva al ver los ojos frios, Fer trago saliva pero no demostro miedo, ante el gesto Karai sonrio llevando una mano al rostro infantil, pero la quito ante un manazo

-Excelente!- se frota un poco la mano con la otra por el golpe, Fer sisea tratando de amedrentarla pero camina hacia atrás cuando Karai se le acerca

-¡¡NO ME TOQUES!! ¡¡BRUJA!!- pega carrera hacia la puerta jalándola para que se abriera, sentia el corazoncito desbocarse de miedo con la adrenalina elevada, mira a todos lados tratando de buscar algun hueco, hoyo lo que fuera, todo con tal de escapar, pero grita cuando Karai la sujeta de un brazo, la niña forcejea tratando de liberarse gritando con mas fuerza

-¡¡BRUJA FEA!! ¡¡SUÉLTAME, MI PAPA TE VA A PEGAR!!- muerde la mano haciendo que Karai gruñera con los dientes apretados, abofeteándola con fuerza

Miro el pequeño cuerpo en el suelo tirado ya sin moverse, por unos instantes penso que la habia matado hasta que poniendo unos dedos en su cuello, percibio los signos vitales, la cargo en brazos ordenando algo al soldado del Pie que trajo a Fer, le hizo una reverencia saliendo del lugar

La acomodo en una cama, miro el rostro que se le forma ahora un gran cardenal en la mejillita derecha, acaricio los rizos observándola detenidamente

-Stockman- al decir el nombre, el científico aparecio en la habitación, llevando una jeringa, el hombre tomo un brazo, aplicando la sustancia al torrente sanguíneo de Fer.

-Conforme pasen los dias, el suero amnésico funcionara- tira la jeringa al cesto de la basura- Lo demas es cuestion tuya, Karai, deberas formarle un pasado nuevo- se quita las gafas para limpiarlas- Aunque se que eso no sera problema para ti- Karai lo miro y se levanta yendo a la ventana, el hombre viendo que sus servicios no son requeridos por el momento se retira

-Muy pronto sera lograda nuestra justicia, padre- mira las nubes que cubren el cielo nocturno, regresa su vista a la cama- "Si no puedes vengarte con el toro, vengate con su becerro"- susurra formándose una sonrisa de maldad

Karai abrio los ojos, terminando su meditación, reviso con la mirada

-Oyuki- frunce el ceño al ver a una chica japonesa acostada boca abajo en el suelo mirándola

-Ohayo Okasan!- saluda con insolencia, es una joven de unos 20 años, muy parecida a Karai, su pelo negro y desgrafilado tiene mechas violetas, tiene puesto una blusa negra con una calavera blanca caricaturizada, minifalda negra con unas medias de rombos con botas mineras de igual color

-En donde esta tu hermana?- se levanta del cojin

-No se donde esta mi "hermana" ni me importa!- se acuesta usando una mano como almohada, mirando en la otra el brazalete de oro con el emblema del Clan

-Debe estar revolcandose con alguno de tus soldados- Se levanta –Despues de todo, hace todo lo que tu has hecho- por respuesta es abofeteada por Karai, la chica con lagrimas en los ojos se soba su mejilla, un hilillo rojo corre por sus labios negros

-¡Deja de decir estupideces Oyuki!- la mira con furia- ¡Ve a decirles a algunos soldados que busquen a Hiroshi!- le da la espalda saliendo de la habitación, Oyuki suelta una blasfemia en japones mirando por donde se fue su madre, rabiando fue hacia los soldados que a gritos les ordeno lo que Karai solicito

Sabia bien los movimientos de su madre, no era un secreto siendo la hija biológica de la mujer, detestando que fuera relegada cuando por derecho legitimo ella debia ser la ama y señora del clan y no la estupida mutante a la que tenia que llamar "hermana" y que habia sido robada desde muy niña

Fue a la oficina central sentándose de mala gana en el sillon, comenzando a revisar aquí o alla entre los cajones encontrando un disco, lo pone en el lector

Enarca una ceja al ver la batalla entre el Clan Yoshi y el Pie en el edificio Saki, observo detenidamente a cada mutante

-Pero que guapo- se relame los labios al ver la figura de Gael, se recarga en la silla viendo mejor el "show" incluso acercando la imagen del pelinegro, guarda la imagen en otro disco para verlo en privado, luego se puso a buscar información en la red basándose en la imagen obtenida de Gael

-Vaya vaya vaya, un policia- susurra dándose golpecitos con el disco en sus labios, toma su cel marcando numeros

///

Gael se sento en su escritorio para terminar su reporte de dias anteriores, tenia una extensa información sobre los ataques y las batallas y queria terminarlos temprano

-¡Hey Alatriste!- voltea viendo a un policia de color, un viejo compañero- ¡Tienes visita!- señala con su pulgar hacia atrás- Es muy linda y te espera en la sala de interrogatorios- Gael enarco una ceja pero recordando que Danielle le daria un celular mejor configurado, se levanta yendo hacia donde le esperaban, llevándose una gran sorpresa

-Hola detective- Oyuki susurra sensual, sentada en la orilla de la mesa que hay, lleva puesto ahora un vestido de strapless rojo a mitad de muslo, cinturón negro con unos tacones de aguja del mismo color, para no verse tan vulgar (aja) lleva un saquito torero negro

Gael la miro de arriba abajo reconociéndola un poco, aunque tampoco queria llamar demasiado la atencion

-Por favor, no seas timido- camina hacia el –Se quien eres y a quienes conoces- le susurra al caminar hacia el –No muerdo- pone las manos en el pecho fuerte pero Gael se quita de inmediato

-¿Que desea señorita?- le pregunta seco pero cortes, Oyuki hace un mohín pucheroso, conquistar al detective seria muy difícil

-Queria conocer al que irrumpe en los negocios de mi familia- camina contoneándose dandole la espalda, pero lo mira sobre el hombro-Y decirte alguna información interesante sobre mi hermana- Gael parpadea un par de veces

-¿Se refiere a Hiroshi Saki? –rie un poco cruzandose de brazos- Se lo suficiente

-¿Y como fue que llego a manos de mi madre?- sus ojos brillaron al ver el gesto de sorpresa de Gael –Mi madre la recogio siendo una niña y la entreno- mira a un lado pensativa- Según es la hija de la tortuga lider- le sonrie –Yo tambien se lo suficiente

-Y puedo ayudar a que la recuperen- llega con Gael paseando su dedo por el pecho de Gael –Esto nos conviene, tu padrastro recupera a su niñita perdida y yo... tomo lo que me pertenece por derecho- se le forma una enorme sonrisa- ¿Que dices, detective? ¿Aceptas el trato? ¡Quien sabe! Podrias obtener algo muy bueno- susurra con sus labios cerca de los de Gael pero se quita de inmediato, pues le desagrada la joven

-No hago trato con criminales- abre la puerta, Oyuki se encoge de hombros caminando hacia la puerta pero se detiene cerca de Gael

-Aquí tienes mi numero- como Gael no la tarjeta, Oyuki la pone en el bolsillo de su camisa blanca- Esperare ansiosa tu llamada- besa cerca de la comisura de los labios sorprendiéndolo y se aleja contoneándose mientras algunas miradas de los policias la siguen para luego mirar a Gael que contrariado cierra la puerta de golpe yendose a trabajar

///

-¿Hola?- Raphael contesta su cel reconociendo la voz de uno de sus colegas de la clinica psiquiatrica donde trabaja

-Pues prueba con hipnosis- se frota un ojo mientra pica cebolla para hacer sopa para todos, se detiene al oir –¿Como que no puedes? – echa la cebolla en un platito para seguir con el tomate- ¡¿Que encontraste que en los análisis de sangre?!- deja las verduras, en la otra linea le contaban sobre los resultados sobre ciertos narcóticos en la paciente, inhibidores de memoria y otras drogas

-Dios si eso es cierto es comprensible su principio de paranoia esquizofrenica, trastornos de sueño... –se lleva una mano en la cabeza ¿Cómo dices que se llama la paciente?- jadeo al oir el nombre

-¡¿Hiroshi Saki?!- mira a todos lados esperando que no haya sido escuchado, al ver que nadie se acerca mas el cel a la cara, susurrando quedo

-Voy para alla, si sí, no tardo- mira su reloj pulsera- Llegare como en unos 40 mins- cuelga y corre hacia el porche

-¡RAPHAEL!- su hijo aparece rápidamente acomodándose el cinturón, Raphael lo mira extrañado

-¿Que estabas haciendo? ¡Olvidalo! Voy a la ciudad, me llaman de la clinica, diles a tus tios que no tardare- sale corriendo subiéndose a su coche

-¿A donde fue tu papá?- aparece Danielle tras el joven que le cuenta

-Ah- fue la unica respuesta de Danielle, luego lo mira divertida- Bueno si preguntan les dices, Raph sonrie y se van de nuevo a "esconderse" (N/A: lo siento no puedo poner mas, hay un niño en la audiencia ¡HOLA GAELILLO!)

-Aquí esta la paciente doctor Yoshi- Raph entra tras la enfermera en la sala de espera donde esta Hiroshi leyendo una revista, al levantar la vista y mirar al quelonio lo reconoce como uno de los atacantes de su Clan, se levanta rápidamente esperando el primer golpe

-Tranquila- le dice quedo- No te hare daño- la mira detenidamente y sonrie con cariño, no habian cambiado los rasgos como ocurre en la mayoria de las personas al llegar a la edad adulta, ella aun posee el color de cabello y la forma rizada de cuando niña, solo es mas alta

Raphael recordo la situacion y vuelve a su aire medico, leyendo el expediente clinico- Hemos encontrado en tu sangre inhibidores de la memoria, narcóticos que controlan tu rendimiento fisico y mental, incluso drogas adictivas

-¡Yo no consumo drogas!- fue su respuesta cargada de furia, Raphael noto la indignación en la voz de la joven, notando que siendo una ninja es un deshonor el alterar su organismo de esa manera

-Pues si tu no lo haces, alguien te los hace tomar- Hiroshi se sento en el sofa de nuevo, pensando quien le daria ese veneno

-Stockman- gruñe al recordar al sujeto- El seguramente me ha drogado, ahora entiendo porque siempre me siento mal, pero...- se lleva una mano a la cabeza –el me inyecta supuestos medicamentos que me ayudan a estabilizar mi ADN mutante- mira a Raph

-Tu lo hyas dicho "supuestos", aunque tambien pueden ser consumidos- le cuestiona con la mirada, bajando la de ella

-El té- susurra quedo- Mi madre toda la vida me ha dado ese horrible té en las tardes- aprieta los puños –Pero porque?- mira de nuevo a Raph pero ahora con intensidad- Si son inhibidores de memoria, que es lo que o a quien no quieren que recuerde?- Raph trago saliva pero siente una presencia tras el

-A mi...- Leonardo queda a un lado de Raph, enfrente de Hiroshi


	9. Chapter 9

Hiroshi jadeo al ver al quelonio, incluso Raph no se esperaba ver a su hermano tan pronto, miro a la joven que esta silenciosa

-Fernanda...- Leo susurra el nombre, observando el rostro de la joven que esta frente a él, pero no muestra ningun gesto, parece una estatua de hielo

-¡Nngh!- se lleva las manos a la cabeza al sentir el punzante dolor, agachándose un poco, Leo la sostiene para que no se cayera mientras Raph llama a unas enfermeras para que lleven a la joven a un cuarto de exploración

-¿Que es lo que le ocurre?-Leo le pregunta a su hermano que le narra con detalle sobre las drogas y el inhibidor de memoria, pero lo lamento al ver el rictus de furia y odio en el rostro de su hermano mayor

-Vamos a atenderla- Leo se dirige a la habitación donde esta Hiroshi acostada, tiene una venoclisis donde le administran tranquilizantes pero el dolor es lacerante, haciendola moverse de un lado al otro de la cama, gimiendo al sentir que estallara en cualquier momento su cerebro

-Fer- Leo toco el hombro de la joven sintiendo el cuerpo caliente, notando que tenia una fiebre de 39º C de temperatura

-¡Prepara la ducha Raph, hay que bajarle la temperatura!- su hermano asiente y prepara la regadera con agua fresca, Leo la carga y la mete al baño sentándola primero en el excusado desvistiéndola, siendo medico no siente morbosidad por un cuerpo desnudo, al estar ya desvestida, la puso bajo el agua, sentándola ahora en un banquillo especial para pacientes

Hiroshi respira entrecortadamente por el frio exagerado que sentia en el agua pero que es producto de la fiebre, sus dientes castañetean

De pronto se echo hacia atrás dando un grito ensordecedor, sufriendo convulsiones que son difíciles de controlar, Leonardo la sostiene entre sus brazos para que no se golpeara en las paredes de la ducha, Raph quitándose el cinturón la puso en la boca para que no se mordiera la lengua

-¡RAPH AYUDAME A AGACHARLA!- entre los dos la doblan mirando con horror la sangre que vomita mezclándose con el agua, sacándola de la ducha la acuestan en la cama, Raph sale del cuarto pidiendo asistencia con las enfermeras que mientras ellas la sostienen de los miembros superiores e inferiores, Leo ordena los medicamentos, preparándolos, inyectando a lo bruto una venoclisis en las venas de la cara interna de la muñeca derecha, pues los espasmos son demasiado violentos

Fueron los 8 minutos mas largos de la existencia de ambos médicos, al aplicar los medicamentos, las convulsiones fueron aminorando poco a poco, dejando a la paciente inconsciente, Leo ordeno un encefalograma nuclear para revisar su cerebro, pues teme un daño masivo a ese organo tan importante

-Como usted diga, Dr. Yoshi- sale la jefa de enfermeras a cumplir los requerimientos de Leonardo, Raph se sento en un sofa notando por primera vez que esta empapado de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias- Leo le mira con afecto, su hermano mueve la mano como sino importara el hecho

Pasaron toda la tarde y noche vigilándola, Raph se comunicaba de vez en cuando a la granja avisando a la familia y pidiéndoles que se mantuvieran en guardia y alertas

////

Fue una pésima noche para Karai, entre el insomnio, esta la preocupación de no saber nada de Hiroshi, los soldados que fueron encomendados a buscarla, informaron que nunca pudieron encontrarle, volviendo al exterior para proseguir la búsqueda

Oyuki que esta leyendo una revista de modas acostada en la cama de su madre la mira por encima con fastidio, pensando que exagera en su preocupación ante alguien que no es de su sangre, no como ella que podia llegar de parranda hasta dias después y nadie se preguntaba si esta bien, o viva

Entrecerró los ojos mirando la figura de su madre en la ventana, volviendo ese sentimiento que tenia desde muy pequeña: Envidia; Oyuki aventó la revista al suelo y salio de la habitación topándose con un soldado del Pie, quien le hace una reverencia

-Ama Oyuki- sisea quedo pero oyéndose lo suficiente –Su hermana esta en el Hospital Central de acuerdo a su plan, el veneno que estaba en el té a hecho efecto- Oyuki sonrio complacida

-¿Y los mutantes?- pregunta mirando sus uñas

-El padre y uno de los tíos están ahí- Oyuki mira al soldado ordenándole que se retire

///

-¿En donde estoy?- Hiroshi se incorporo de la cama, mirandose la venoclisis, recordando lo que le paso, miro alrededor del cuarto, sorprendida al ver a un par de quelonios durmiendo sonoramente en el sofa, recargado uno con el otro tapados con una frazada, se quito de un tirón la venoclisis, levantándose despacio, fue hacia ellos apenas iluminados por la luz de la luna que se filtra en la ventana semiabierta del cuarto de hospital, los observo detenidamente, sobre todo al bandana azul

Su mano se acerco poco a poco acariciando con la yema de los dedos la mejilla de Leonardo que al contacto despierta mirándola sobresaltado

-¡Fer!- la joven dio unos pasos hacia atrás, Leo sintio pena por ella, luce la tan frágil de por salud y la bata de paciente en color azul palido no la ayuda para nada

///

-Asi como lo ves madre- Oyuki esta a un lado de su madre en la oficina, Karai mira la pantalla del celular de la chica donde se ve a Leonardo sosteniendo a Hiroshi, era en el momento en que sufria las convulsiones, mas el soldado del Pie que la siguió habia arreglado el video de tal manera que se viera que en vez de sostenerla, la abraza

-Hiroshi te ha traicionado- susurra con una sonrisa malévola, Karai lanza el celular que se vuelve añicos contra la pared, Oyuki puede sentir la furia de su madre creciendo rapidamente

-¡Reúne a los soldados del Pie!- se levanta del sillon ejecutivo y sale de la oficina- ¡Iremos en pos de esa perra!

Sombras van corriendo rapidamente llegando a su objetivo, entre las penumbras llegan hacia la habitación, un par de soldados se quedan afuera de la habitación para estar en guardia, entrando Karai con otros soldados con sigilo, en la oscuridad se lanzan sobre el sofa mientras la lider se avoca a la cama, encajando la espada con fuerza, pero se extraña al no oir gemido o ver sangre, quita las sabanas y grita de rabia al ver que solo almohadas hay en donde debia estar un cuerpo

-¡¡MMF!! ¡¡¡MMMMF!!!- Hiroshi forcejea envuelta en una cobija, es cargada por Mario y Rapha mientras Hamatto le tiene una mano en la boca y Danielle le sostiene con fuerza las piernas, siguiendo a Leo y Raph que estan al frente para encarar cualquier emboscada

-¡Maldición, se mueve mucho!- gruñe Rapha apenas sosteniendola de los hombros

-Callate tu tienes lo mas facil!- Danielle lanza un gritito cuando cree que se iria de bruces por un respingo de la "secuestrada"

-¡Deja de moverte o te asfixio!- Ham le ordena a Hiroshi que lo mira con odio asesino

-¡Silencio o los azotare!- Raphael ordena a los jóvenes, abre la puerta de servicio que da a la parte trasera del hospital, Mike les espera en el Acorazado, corriendo rápidamente hacia el vehículo, Leo abre la puerta trasera, donde se quita apenas pues sus sobrinos hartos de tanto pataleo, lanzan adentro a la cautiva como si fuese un costal de papas

-¡Tengan cuidado!- Leo les increpa molesto y se acerca a Hiroshi para ver si no esta lastimada

-Ay ni que se fuera a...- una suriken queda en la puerta abierta del acorazada, Ham mira hacia atrás y se mete rapidamente junto con sus primos

Mike pisa el acelerador saliendo despavoridos del estacionamiento del hospital, siendo seguidos por una van negra seguida de otras 2 mas, que se sabia muy bien a quien pertenecen

-¡MIKE DATE PRISA!- Leo ordena a su hermano menor mientras forcejea con Hiroshi que trata de liberarse de las sabanas que la tienen atrapada

-OK – El bandana naranja se lame el labio inferior pasando como un bólido por entre los coches cuyos conductores le gritan mentadas, dando una gran vuelta en "U" pasa por un lado de las van negras, claxoneándoles su recordatorio maternal.

Se oyen ráfagas láser, sacando chispas en el Acorazado, los quelonios se cubren para no ser alcanzados por algún disparo

-Hijos de...- gruñe Mike tratando de zafarse, pero los soldados son tan diestros como él en el volante, el quelonio da un volantazo a la derecha

-¡TODOS SALTEN AL OTRO LADO!- Hamatto grita cuando siente que el Acorazado se esta yendo de lado, todos saltan al lado contrario para ayudar con su peso a que el vehículo no se volcara

-¡¡PAPA!!- Mario como pudo se sento en el asiento del copiloto y señala hacia la calle- ¡EL POSTE! ¡EL CARRO! ¡EL CAMION! ¡LA VIEJITA!

-¡Loteria!- responde a su hijo bromeando al verlo todo histérico pescado a 10 uñas del asiento (Hay que pensar: 6 dedos de las manos y 4 de los pies) mientras esquiva todo lo que se le pone a su paso

La persecución sigue en todo su apogeo, metros mas adelante, el puente levadizo suena la alarma para avisar a los transeúntes que va a elevarse, mas un Acorazado en todo su esplendor le vale un cacahuate, destrozando la pluma ignorando los gritos del vigilante de la caseta para que se parara

-¡Nolovamosalograrnolovamosalograr!- Mario susurra con los ojos desorbitados de terror mientras siente el ascenso –¡¡OH DIOS MIO VOYA MORIR VIRGEN!!- grita tapandose los ojos

-¡¿Eres virgen?!- Mike lo mira sin poder creerlo.

Y el Acorazado vuela en toda su gloria y de igual forma cae en las oscuras aguas de New York....

2 horas después...

-¡¿Pero que les paso?!- Don mira sorprendidísimo a toda su parentela, 7 quelonios y una secuestrada resuman agua en el porche de la casa

-¡Ya wey déjanos entrar, nos congelamos!- Mike castañetea los dientes con las manos escondidas en sus sobacos, su hermano se quita de la puerta entrando todos en tropel hacia la chimenea encendida y es que en el bosque hace un ching... de frío

-Dejame quitarte esto- Leo trata de quitarle las sabanas a Hiroshi que las tiene agazapadas, apenas sintiendo el contacto, respinga

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!- Lo señala con el dedo- TU... TU... ¡¡TARADO!!- estornuda ruidosamente-¡¡SOLO A TI SE TE OCURRE TRAER A LA TROPA!! Estornuda de nuevo temblando como gelatina por el frío-¡¡ERES EL PEOR SECUESTRADOR DE LA HISTORIA!!- Avienta las sabanas empapadas quedando solo con la bata medica que esta igual, acercandose mas hacia la chimenea

-¿Qué dijiste?- Gael que oyo todo desde arriba baja las escaleras yendo hacia ella, Hiroshi lo mira extrañada y señala hacia Leo

-Que...es el peor secues...

-¡No, no!- parpadea como si recordara algo– Tu siempre decias "tropa" refiriendote a todos nosotros- Hiroshi se ve confusa y mira hacia el fuego, en su mente se forman las imágenes del pasado con mucha mas fuerza, ahora que hacia mas de 12 horas que no tomaba el inhibidor, comienza a respirar agitada

-Tranquila, -Raphael se acerca a ella ayudándola a sentarse –Respira despacio, eso es, despeja tu mente, permite que poco a poco lleguen los recuerdos- mira a Leo que traga saliva con ansiedad, se arrodilla junto a Hiroshi y pone una mano en su hombro

Mas esta vez no responde con agresividad, la mano blanca se posa en la de jade, las esmeraldas le miran confundidas

-¿Otusan?- susurra apenas, Leo jadeo al oirle, la mira con lagrimas en los ojos, rodeándola con sus brazos

-Fer- cierra los ojos mientras lagrimones corren por sus mejillas- Mi niña- solloza

Bueh! Espero que les haya gustado el capi, es cortito pero mi muso no me ha inspira´o!

Se cuidan, se portan mal... y me avisan XD


	10. Chapter 10

-¡¡¡SUELTAME!!! – golpeo con fuerza la mano que me lleva a empujones, pero es mas fuerte y me zarandea tumbándome varias veces al suelo, hiriéndome las piernas que ya están sangrantes

Me empuja a un callejón y a mi lado cae la niña de cabello negro, tiene un uniforme igual al mío, las 2 estamos sentadas en el suelo recargadas en la pared, esta muy oscuro y huele a podredumbre el lugar.

El anciano levanta su mano, es tan rápido, solo se oye el ruido de cómo el bat de aluminio se estrella en la cabecita de la niña y cae al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos y una herida tan grande que su cerebro se ve, convulsiona unos momentos y luego se queda quieta

Solo puedo respirar rápido, mi adrenalina se dispara y me levanto para salvarme pero el anciano la toma del cabello ensortijado, me duele mucho, pero jaloneo y siento liberarme

-"¡REGRESA!"- oigo el grito achacoso, oyendo los pasos, estoy a unos metros de salir del callejón y ve una figura en la entrada, sintiéndose aliviada, pero me detengo al verlo

-Es un ser con un uniforme negro y gris, su rostro esta cubierto por una mascara negra y en su pecho tiene un emblema rojo que ella no conoce, por instinto da unos pasos hacia atrás pero el anciano la toma, forcejea para soltarse

-"Es muy escurridiza"- el anciano dice demasiado amable, el hombre enmascarado no dice nada y como una saeta, su puño golpea al anciano con tanta fuerza que cae muerto al lado de la niña asesinada, me mira y sacando una daga se acerca a ella, donde corta un mechon de mi cabello

El sujeto camina hacia los cadáveres, saca un frasco cuyo liquido vierte en el cadáver de la niña para después encender un cerillo y lanzarlo al cuerpecito que comienza a arder, se da la vuelta y me agarra de la cintura y va corriendo muy rapido, trato de liberarme gritando y pataleando pero es inutil

-Llega a un lugar muy extraño, hay cosas antiguas que el abuelo Splinter me muestra a veces en sus libros, el soldado me baja pero me tiene bien sujeta de la mano, aunque yo lo muerdo y le pego, en eso la puerta se abre y aparece una mujer, es muy extraña pero hermosa, me mira y sonrie, toca mi rostro diciendo algo que no entiendo...

-Fer a la cuenta de 3 despertaras- Raphael comenta pausado- 1... 2.... 3....- con un chasquido la sesion de hipnosis termina, Fer abre los ojos, su respiración es agitada y la frente esta perlada en sudor, mira a todos lados, viendo el rostro de Raph y luego el de Leonardo

-Todo el tiempo Karai estuvo detrás- Raphael susurro con molestia- Nunca lo conectamos, Fer tomo el pañuelo que su tio le tendio para secarse el sudor

-Ella me envio a varios internados, en Suiza, Alemania, Inglaterra, Japón- suspira mirandolo- Solo duraba una temporada y luego me cambiaba diciendo que era por los negocios- sonrie de lado- Queria mantenerme en "movimiento" para que nadie me reconociera-sonrie con tristeza- Lo unico buieno de todo esto, es que soy poliglota

Leonardo esta en silencio, se levanta saliendo de la habitación con sentimientos encontrados, Gael que ve la tele lo mira y se levanta siguiendolo al porche

-Viejo...- se detiene en la puerta, el quelonio esta recargado en un poste de madera, aunque no mirara su rostro sabe que esta furioso y no por cualquier cosa

-Todo este tiempo pude haberlo previsto- Leo comento mirando al horizonte- Y fui tan estupido!- su puño golpea con fuerza el poste, Gael lo mira triste

-Viejo no fue tu culpa!- se acerca a el quedando frente a frente- Tu has dicho que mantenian una tregua y que antes ella era tan honorable como tu- se encoge de hombros- Como podrias haberlo previsto?- pone una mano en su hombro derecho

-Ahora Fer esta aquí, con su verdadera familia- sonrie – Y eso es lo importante, ya se pondran al corriente! Yo ya le he adelantado algo- le guiña un ojo, Leo sonrio un poco

-Siempre te gusto la idea de tenerla como hermana ¿eh?

-Por supuesto! Desde que nos conocimos en el kinder nuestra meta era que ustedes se casaran!- se carcajea- Deberias haber oido las ideas que se nos ocurrian!- Leo se rie un poco imaginandose las diabluras, al dejar de hacerlo mira a Gael con cariño y lo abraza con fuerza

-Y me da mucho gusto que les funcionara el plan- se separa un poco de el con las manos en los hombros del joven- No pude haber tenido un mejor hijo –le dice con orgullo

-Y yo un mejor pa... viejo- Gael le dice quedo por el nudo en la garganta

-¡Hey ustedes 2!- miran hacia la puerta donde Mary les mira divertida- La cena ya esta lista, vengan o pierdansela!- mira hacia el comedor- Mike ya se esta sirviendo!- Leo y Gael se apuran entrando a la casa

-¡Que barbaros!- Mike se rie con ganas, –¡Eran unos pingos!- Exclama ante la ultima travesura confesada por los antes chibininjas y mira a Gael- Y tu tenias una cara que no rompes ni un plato!- el joven que bebe su refresco casi se atraganta, pero es "rescatado" por unas palmadas de Raphael que en vez de aliviarlo casi lo tumban al suelo de lo fuertes que estan

-Pues yo aun tengo una duda- Hamatto mira directamente a su primo Mario que esta frente a el- Como es eso que aun eres virgen?- el chico traga saliva

-Que quieres, no se me ha presentando la "oportunidad"- bebe un poco de agua para cortar la comunicación, pero su primo no se quedaria con la duda, no señor, no seria un "digno" descendiente de Raphael Yoshi

-¡Mario Alberto! ¡Tienes 21 años!-Rapha le increpa, uniendose a su gemelo- Es una vergüenza que aun seas inmaculado!- Mario deja a un lado su vaso, mirandolo fijamente

-¡Y que! ¡Es muy mi problema, no el tuyo!- dice con los dientes apretados- ¡Por lo menos no me quite el "defecto" tirandome a la prima! - el silencio se hizo sepulcral en el comedor, todos miran a la pareja que de una palidez cadaverica se pusieron carmesí

-Ah ya lo sabia- Don se encoge de hombros y todos lo miran- Que?- les pregunta y luego se carcajea

-¡Oh vamos chicos!- mueve una mano como para cortar la tension- Si son demasiado obvios!

-Las "escapaditas" que te dabas, que si porque ibas a revisar los sistemas de mi casa- Raphael bebe su cerveza

-O que venias a "chequear" si todo estaba bien y a "entrenar"- Don secunda a su hermano mayor (N/A: Aquí siempre me confundo, no me acuerdo si es la orden de Leo, Don, Raph y Mike o Leo, Raph, Don y Mike hay me avisan si me equivoco)

-Por mi no hay problema- Don sonrie de lado- No son primos de verdad, asi que no hay problema con eso del incesto- da un buen bocado de comida- Por mi tiene mi bendicion

-Y la mia- Raph mira a su hijo y le da un ligero empelloncito- ¡Pero bueno quita esa cara, estas enamorado de tu prima! ¡No de tu hermano!- se carcajea con ganas, haciendo que su hijo se riera un poquito

-Y en cuanto a ti!- Mike mira a su hijo- ¡Vuelves a expresarte de esa manera de Danielle y te arrepentiras!- Mario trago saliva asintiendo con la cabeza, pues sabia a la perfeccion que su padre enojado, era de cuidado

La cena paso sin pena ni gloria, yendo después todos a acostarse, aunque no todos dormian, Leo y Fer se pasan la noche conversando de cualquier cosa, rememorando viejas anecdotas y como Gael habia dicho "poniendose al corriente"

Leonardo en esas conversaciones descubre la personalidad de su hija, analitica, seria, demasiado observadora que le servia para las batallas, aunque tambien era amable y gentil con todos los que le rodeaban

-Que hermosa noche- susurro observando a la luna llena, la dama de noche baña todo el lugar de la cabaña, dandole a las penumbras un tono de paz, el viento es fresco pero no incomoda, Fer cerro los ojos disfrutando la frescura mientras esta sentada a un lado de su padre en el tejado, atrás por la ventana del cuarto se ven a Gael y a Mary durmiendo

-Si - Leo contesto quedo observando el firmamento tachonado de estrellas

-Que haremos ahora- Leo la mira, baja la mirada sabiendo que la respuesta iba mas alla

-Ella no lo dejara asi, lo se, vendra por mi, por todos nosotros- mira a su padre que traga saliva, Karai habia tomado la vida de la joven como suya y no la dejaria vivir en paz, no con ellos

-Solo hay una manera – mira de nuevo al horizonte- Seppuku...- Leonardo jadeo al oirla

-¡No!- Se levanta –'No debes cometerlo, tu no debes!- aprieta los puños- ¡Ella es quien debe pagar! Deshonro a mi....!- se calla cuando Fer levanto un poco la mano para hablar

-Sabes bien que no hay otra manera- se levanta, Leo noto que es tan alta como el, el cuerpo atletico pero femenino, con el ondear de su cabello rizado por el viento, con el contraste de sus esmeraldas, un poco mas claras que las de él

-Ya lo he decidido y nadie me detendra- se gira para irse pero Leo la detiene con fuerza de un brazo

-¡TE LO PROHIBO!- La jalonea un poco- ¡NO VAS A HACERLO! SOY TU PADRE!- le grita para ver si puede hacerla entender, pero el rostro de porcelana no muestra ningun gesto, con suavidad pero firme, con su mano se suelta de la de Leonardo

-Daisuki, Otusan- con rapidez, el puño derecho de Fer golpea el vientre de su padre sacándole todo el aire, usando su codo izquierdo ahora da de lleno en la nuca semi-noqueándolo, Leonardo se lleva una mano a la nuca con un ojo cerrado, tratando de sujetar a su hija que salta a tierra con gracia y corre entre el bosque

-¡Fer...!- baja del techo y camina tambaleándose- ¡¡FER!!- la llama, despertando a su familia que sale para auxiliarlo

-¡¡¡FERNANDAAAAAA!!!- grita a todo pulmon a la negrura

///

Karai toma un largo baño en la tina de mármol blanco en su baño particular, su cuerpo esta cubierto por el agua repleto de aromaticas y caras sales, respira percibiendo el aroma con notas de canela que el vapor emana, esta quieta solo con la cabeza recargada hacia atrás (aunque en lo particular desearía que estuviera bajo el agua)

Suspiro largamente, la mansión Saki era demasiado grande para ella, aun este repleta de Soldados del Pie yendo y viniendo por doquier y ni siquiera con la presencia de Oyuki se puede llenar el vacío que se siente

No, ya no esta esa personalidad arrasadora que a solo levantar un poco la voz, era obedecida, esa personalidad que sin tener derecho se proclamo como Ama del Clan Saki , sonrio con amargura pensando que si el padre no hubiera sido tan estupido, esa criatura tendria la sangre de los dos, un ser perfecto y no mezclada con la de una completa extraña, que para colmo no se sabia paradero conocido.

-Hiroshi- saborea el nombre, un sustituto mas acorde con el nombre original:Luisa que significa "princesa o guerrera invencible" como Hiroshi cuyo significado es "Príncipe" valiendole poco que fuera un nombre para varón.

Cerro los ojos rememorando las vivencias que tuvo con ella, los primeros dias de entrenamiento, las travesuras y cuando la nombro "mamá", sufrio un gran regocijo y sin pensarlo la abrazo con fuerza sin notar la mirada de envidia de su verdadera hija

Su verdadera hija... Oyuki es todo lo contrario, mas preocupada por las cosas vanales, nunca teniendo importancia en las tradiciones de la familia y solo importandole el apellido cuando se trataba de presumir el abolengo y obtener algo de provecho

-Demasiado contrarias -se dijo a si misma y sorprendida abre los ojos, se incorpora un poco, una de sus manos sale del agua para tomar la katana que esta en el suelo, una vieja costumbre que su padre le inculco, la saca de su funda muy despacio para no hacer ruido con los sentidos a mil

-Ama Karai- una doncella aparece y deja las toallas, la dueña de la casa bufo de fastidio y se relajo de nuevo en el agua, viendo con fastidio cuando su sirvienta se iba

Pocos minutos después salio del baño, ya arreglada con un traje monosuit negro, lo mas comodo para ella; fue directo a la oficina para ultimar algunos detalles de unos negocios, se sento en su sillon, revisando los papeles, firmando y poniendo el sello familiar

El reloj solo la acompaña en su tic tac, que ya marca las 2 de la mañana, no tiene sueño y ademas queria ver si Oyuki regresaba del antro de moda que se habia recien abierto, pero lo mas probable es que regresará al mediodia... de quien sabe cuantos dias después

-Karai...- Fer va apareciendo tras ella, la mujer respingo girando con el sillon preguntandose cuanto tiempo habia estado ahí, viendola en completo silencio

-Hiroshi- le dijo controlando el temblor de su voz, en su mano aun esta la pluma fuente, sosteniendola con fuerza, lista para usarla como arma

-Quieta....- una voz se oye tras Fer y la mutante siente un filo en su nuca, Oyuki se muestra un poco, sosteniendo una daga- No dudare en usarla- dice con una sonrisa retorcida

-Lo se, eres capaz de matar a quien sea con tal de obtener lo que quieres- se lleva con lentitud la mano a un bolsillo de su jeans mostrando un frasquito de vidrio

-Eripsaicina en una dosis cuadriplicada- Fer le tiende le frasco a Karai- Queria envenenarme- Karai mira a su hija con furia

-Y que?! – usa mas presion en la daga – No me salgas ahora con que sientes amor maternal por esta idiota!- la joven bufa deseando atravesar la nuca... pero se quedo con las ganas

Como relámpago, Fer se gira tomando la pechera de la blusa de Oyuki lanzandola en un solo movimiento hacia delante, quedando a varios metros de su madre y "hermana"

Karai trata de apuñalar el cuello de Fer con la pluma fuente, pero esta pone su brazo, hiriendose, Karai da un giro hacia atrás en el justo momento que Fer da un golpe con el puño que se estrella en el escritorio, dejandolo un poco abollado, gruñendo la mutante salta sobre el escritorio para cortar distancia entre la mayor peleando a mano limpia

Ambas intercambiando puños y patadas, en una coreografia mortal; Fer lanza una patada giratoria que Karai esquiva por milímetros, da varios giros hacia atrás tomando una katana de una armadura, Fer se detiene gruñendo al estar desarmada pero su "madre" le lanza otra

-Que no se diga que no te di oportunidad- dice con burla, ambas mujeres caminan lentamente en giro esperando a ver quien ataca, Karai con la espada hacia abajo y al frente, Fer hacia arriba y a su diestra

-La tipica pose de Leonardo, no has perdido nada de él- burla la humana pero percibe el odio en los ojos de Fernanda

-Porque....

-Es obvio...

-Yo no lo sabia.... ¡Yo no te conocia!- Fer aprieta los dientes

-Eso no me importo... ¡Yo queria venganza!- aprieta mas el agarre de la katana con ambas manos

-Maldita perra! ¡¡ME ALEJASTE DE MI PADRE Y ME ENSEÑASTE A ODIARLO!!- en el rostro de Karai se le forma una gran sonrisa

-¡Y con gusto volveria a hacerlo!- sus ojos chispean de locura, Fer corre hacia ella para pelear

-¡BANG!- el eco de un disparo se oye y una katana cae al suelo, una mirada verde se desorbita por el dolor y la sorpresa, cayendo de rodillas con las manos en el vientre

-¡No te metas con mi madre!- Oyuki esta sentada sobre sus rodillas, pero sostiene una pistola que humea, se levanta yendo hacia Fer que jadea tratando de controlar el dolor, dolor en que Oyuki se regodea, recorta cartucho poniendo el cañon en la cabeza de Fer

-Ve a chuparsela al diablo...- va apretando el gatillo lentamente con una sonrisa maligna

-¡Ve a chuparsela tu! ¡¡PUTA BARATA!!- Karai vio como si fuera en camara lenta que Fer saca una daga de su bota negra, se levanta e incrusta el arma blanca con fuerza en el pecho de Oyuki, abalanzadose, chocando contra la pared, esto hace que las visceras de la joven se revienten, vomitando sangre entre jadeos, con la mirada desorbitada mira a su verdugo por ultima vez

-¡¡OYUKI!!- Karai siente una opresión en el seno derecho, el mismo con que amamanto a su hija por vez primera, ahora la mira en el suelo, agonizando hasta quedarse quieta para siempre

Lentamente su vista se levanta hasta posarse en la figura de Fer que esta respirando con esfuerzo con una mano en su vientre, la sangre empapa la blusa negra de mangas y parte de los jeans deslavados, un hilillo negro escapa de los labios que muestran una ligera sonrisa de burla

Gritando se lanza sobre Fer que se lanza hacia la katana que esta en el suelo, la lucha se volvio encarnizada, las katanas chispean ante el choque de sus dueñas

Karai con el rostro desfigurado por el dolor y el odio trata de vencer a Fer que aprieta los dientes, mermada en sus fuerzas por la falta de sangre

Ante un empellón Fer choca con la pared, usando su espada como escudo ante el golpe de katana de su enemiga, ambas hacen tanta presion que las hojas metalicas chirrean

-Me comere tu corazon y luego ire a matar a tu padre!- Karai siseo como la vibora de cascabel que es, con su puño golpea el vientre de Fernanda, haciéndola gritar, luego es lanzada al suelo perdiendo su katana

-MUERE!- a milímetros de matar a su enemiga, su katana es detenida por otra, levanta la vista topandose con unos frios ojos verdes

Un puñetazo en el rostro de Karai la tumba al suelo dejandola por momentos confusa, pero no lo suficiente como para llamar a sus soldados, Leo carga a su hija que gime de dolor viendo que en segundos estan rodeados

Fer como puede se baja de los brazos de su padre, quedando a un lado de el, respira hondamente para controlar el dolor

-Karai esto debe terminar ahora- susurra mirando fijamente a la mujer que haciendo un ademan ordena a sus soldados a que ataquen

Espero que les haya gustado, abucheos, jitomatazos y reviews son bienvenidos ¡SE CUIDAN!


	11. Chapter 11

Antes de ser atacados, los cristales de las ventanas vuelan en mil pedazos donde 7 quelonios responden a sus enemigos, comenzando de nueva cuenta la batalla.

-Ve a lugar seguro!- Leonardo ordena a Fernanda pero no lo obedece peleando a mano limpia contra sus antes aliados, Leo gruño al verla pelear a pesar de las heridas, corto el torso de un soldado, yendo hacia ella para sacarla a la fuerza

Afuera el coche de Gael se detiene chirriando las llantas, tras el va el equipo especial de ataque de la policia, junto con helicópteros de alto armamento, comandados por la comisionada Alatriste

-LA ORDEN ES: DAR A MATAR!- Mary corta cartucho de su escopeta, baja del todo terreno junto con varios policias que apenas se apostaron cuando soldados del pie con armas laser les dan la "bienvenida" siendo respondido el fuego, cayendo muchos integrantes de ambos bandos

-RAPHAEL! LLEVATE A FERNANDA!- Leonardo grita mientras pelea con 2 soldados del pie, matandolos consecutivamente, pero mas soldados le llegan, haciendole imposible el poder mirar a su hija

-Mierda!- Danielle que apenas mato a unos soldados mira hacia una puerta donde entran los Elite- Que estos nunca se acaban?- gruñe sacando unas pequeñas dagas, Rapha esta a su lado esperando el ataque

De pronto una sacudida los saca de balance, Don corre hacia un ventanal y mira un helicóptero de la policia que lanzo un mini misil para romper el campo de fuerza del edificio

-Esa Mary!- Don sonrie de lado- Siempre queriendo sobresalir!- se agacha apenas cuando un soldado iba a darle con una lanza, mas el quelonio lo patea en el pecho y luego le rompe el craneo con el bo, da un salto hacia atrás al tiempo que sus enemigos que lo rodeaban se golpeen entre ellos mismos, quedando inconscientes

-En donde esta Karai?!- Leo mira a todos lados, gimiendo cuando ve a la mujer peleando contra Fernanda con las espadas, tan absorto esta en la pelea que nunca noto cuando ambas se enfrentaron de nuevo

-Señora!- un policia señala hacia arriba y le tiende los binoculares a su superiora, Mary al ver, respingo al ver a ambas mujeres luchando, Karai usando su fuerza y la ventaja sobre las heridas de Fer la llevo hacia fuera en las orillas, a milímetros del vacio

-Demonios!- Mary entrega los binoculares –Gael!- su hijo se acerca y le muestra lo que ocurre

-Trae el traje que usaste, rapido!- el joven asiente y lo saca del todo terreno

-Lanzame hacia ellas!- ordeno – Puedes hacerlo con el traje! Rapido!- Gael se pone el traje cargando a su madre, ajustando la distancia

Como una saeta Mary volo a gran velocidad, embistiendo a Karai, rodando varios metros, al detenerse, Mary se levanto mareada, recuperándose rápido va hacia Fer que resolla con las manos en el suelo

-Fer!- la revisa con preocupación viendo la herida en su vientre, se rasga una manga de su blusa usandola como venda, tan ensimismada esta que no nota la figura tras ella

-AAAAH!!- Grita de dolor al sentir en su espalda el filo de la katana de Karai , quien por fortuna aun atontada no midio bien la distancia, solo hiriendola superficialmente (pero que aun asi dolia)

-Tuuu...- Karai respira con la mandibula desencajada, camina lentamente hacia las mujeres – Lamentaras el dia en que te fijaste en el!- Fer arrastra como puede a Mary pero la pared la detiene

-NO TE METAS CON MI MUJER!- Leo llega dandole un empellón, estando Karai en el suelo y valiendole un comino el honor en esos momentos, el quelonio la golpea con furia, en la cara, el estomago, donde cayeran sus puños, solo oyendo como truenan las costillas de la mujer que ahora su rostro es un amasijo de sangre

-¡Para!- Fer se pone tras el para quitarlo –Por favor! No te manches las manos con su sangre!- Leo tiene un puño levantado, respira aceleradamente con la mente nublada por el odio y el rencor hacia a la que una vez tuvo un gran respeto como guerrera, la tiene sujeta de la pechera de su monosuit y su puño levantado tiembla con ganas de estrellarse de nueva cuenta en la cara, pero recapacita soltandola con tanta fuerza que la cabeza rebota en el suelo

El quelonio se levanta y va con Mary que ayuda a levantarse del suelo, se miran a los ojos, abrazándose con fuerza

-Hey tórtolos!- Raphael sale de un ventanal, mira a Karai que hace un gesto de horror al verla tan lastimada, Mike le sigue junto con el resto de la familia

Una sacudida los alerta, seguida de 3 mas, la ultima tan fuerte que caen al suelo, Mary se separa de su esposo y corre hacia la orilla

Un helicóptero logro derribar una parte del edificio!- mira a los demas- El edificio puede colapsarse en cualquier momento!- un estallido se siente y el edificio parece irse hacia un lado y otro

-Ok gente!- Leonardo sujeta a su esposa de la cintura- Larguémonos!- Todos van hacia una orilla para saltar hacia la azotea de un edificio

Los primeros en saltar fueron Don, Raphael y sus hijos, Mike siguió con Mario

-¿Lista?- Leo afianza a su cuerpo la figura de su esposa

-¿Cuando he estado tonta?- sonrie y se abraza al cuello de Leo, Fer esta a un lado de su padre, Leo rodeo la estrecha cintura de su hija con un brazo, sonriendole con cariño

Sube un pie en la cornisa para impulsarse, cuando nota algo raro en el rostro de sus hermanos y sobrinos, un rictus de horror, voltea pero es empujado con suma violencia

Sorprendido apenas logra llegar hacia la orilla del edificio donde estan los demas que muy apenas lo sujetan junto con Mary, y que los suben a la azotea

-ELLA ES MIA LEONARDO!- Karai jalo hacia si misma a Fernanda que grita al sentir una daga hundirse en su hombro izquierdo

-ES MI HIJA!-Rie desquiciada completamente, el edificio tiembla ante las explosiones en varios puntos

Como un animal herido, la construccion va poco a poco cayendo hacia un lado, destruyendo otros inmuebles, coches, todo a su paso, sembrando el caos y el terror entre los ciudadanos, Leonardo corre hacia la orilla queriendo lanzarse hacia Fer pero sus hermanos lo detienen en su locura

No hubo grito de horror, no imploro por ayuda, solo hubo una mirada esmeralda llena de miedo, dolor y resignacion, el padre por unos segundos pudo notar que una sonrisa se formo en los labios sonrosados junto con un "te quiero"

Se sobresalto al oir el impacto, viendo el "hongo" de humo y fuego, el ulular de las sirenas de las ambulancias y los bomberos ensordecen tanto que se tapa los oidos con las manos

-Leo…- Raph se acerca a su hemano poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero la rechaza de inmediato levantandose y corre hacia la orilla del edificio, tratando de ver entre el humo y el polvo que oscurece el cielo que a relumbra a ratos por el fuego y las explosiones

Sus ojos miran tratando de escudriñar algo, pero siente de nuevo ese vacio en su pecho, comenzando a respirar muy rapido negando con la cabeza

-Fer Fer Fer Fer…- corre hacia un extremo de la azotea, y se inclina para ver si mira mejor, pero el paisaje es igual de desalentador, sus hermanos se miran, los jóvenes tragan saliva, Mary se muerde los labios aguantando las lagrimas al ver las ruinas del edificio y los mas cercanos que muestran un escenario dantesco, los socorristas van de un lado al otro buscando sobrevivientes, llevando sacos y mas sacos negros con su lugubre contenido

Mary se acerca a su esposo para tratar de consolarlo cuando se oye por su radio la voz de un socorrista, informando que no habia ningun sobreviviente, la mujer apago de inmediato el aparato maldiciendo en silencio y mira preocupada hacia su esposo

Leonardo cae sobre sus rodillas en el suelo de la azotea donde se muestran goterones que poco a poco van convirtiéndose en una tormenta que disipa un poco el ambiente.

-NOOOO!!- Leonardo grita alzando su rostro al cielo

-¡¡PORQUE A ELLA!! ¡¡¡¿PORQUE?!!! ¡¡¡TE ODIO PUTO DIOS!!!- Brama al cielo obteniendo un poderoso trueno, sus puños golpean con furia el suelo sin importarle hacercelas pedazos, Mary lo abraza tratando de calmarlo, Raph le ayuda pues ella no puede

-¡¡FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR!!- grita desgarradoramente, llorando como nunca lo ha hecho en su vida, sin importar quien lo viera o juzgara, siendo abrazado por su esposa que llora tambien

Tras ellos Danielle oculta su rostro en el pecho de su padre que la abraza con fuerza, Raph se separa de su hermano para mirar a sus hijos, con lagrimas en los ojos y los toma a cada uno con un brazo, Mike acerca hacia si a su hijo, temblando de miedo pensando que sentiria su hermano mayor ….

Un capi cortito, no estoy muy inspirada que digamos XP

SE CUIDAN Y SE PORTAN MAL!!... Y ME INVITAN!


	12. Chapter 12

Ya ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde ese desastre que asolo a la "Gran Manzana" donde el caos reino por espacio de 2 largos meses entre la búsqueda de sobrevivientes que fue casi nula, pero sus ciudadanos "duros de roer" no tardaron en levantarla de sus cenizas, ya lo habian hecho antes, asi que lo harán de nuevo

El viento es helado, aun para ser finales de invierno y principios de primavera, los arboles de sakura se mecen suavemente, desprendiendo sus hermosas flores cubriendo el piso con su alfombra rosada, perfumando el lugar

Una mano enguantada en color negro mueve un poco las flores caidas, descubriendo la lapida del cementerio Aoyama, estando en el centro de la capital nipona, es mas que obvio que ahí estan las personas mas importantes y cuyos familiares celebran la llegada de la primavera y el florecimiento de las flores de sakura o el Hanami como es conocida en Japon

Leonardo suspira pesadamente mirando la inscripción en Kanji que reza "Saki Oroku" es una lapida de mármol negro con grabados dorados y al centro la imagen de su odiado enemigo

Por un momento estuvo tentado a escupir en la lapida pero se detuvo, siendo una persona educada y orgullosa no demostraría algun interes en los restos de su antiguo enemigo mas que el frio desden que se merece

Sus ojos esmeraldas miraron alrededor de la cripta al aire libre del Clan Saki, a la derecha de la lapida del lider esta otra un poco mas pequeña en mármol blanco con la inscripion "Saki Karai" con los grabados dorados e igual una imagen de Karai mostrando su belleza, pero trago saliva al ver a la de la izquierda

-Saki… Hiroshi… -susurra el nombre, observa la lapida que tambien muestra una imagen de una joven de cabello negro en un moño japones y hermosos ojos verdes, se pone en cuclillas y acaricia la imagen con la punta de sus dedos, para luego levantarse despacio, cuando lo hace percibe un aroma a cigarrillo

-Eso te matara – mira sobre su hombro, Gael da una buena calada a su "mata-pulmones" y sonrie de lado, tira el resto del cigarrillo que se apaga al frio contacto del suelo y la nieve

-¡Claro que no!- le sonrie de lado- Lo que no te mata, te fortalece- mira a un lado- ¡Y eso queda que ni pintado en esta familia!- su sonrisa se forma de oreja a oreja

Como respuesta obtiene un gruñidito, una joven esta recargada en un arbol de cerezo, su cabello rubio dorado con una raya al lado derecho, es lacio pero con suaves rizos en las puntas que descansan a mitad de espalda y en los hombros, es alta de facciones finas y delicadas, esta vestida con un abrigo blanco que le llega a mitad de las pantorrillas que muestran una botas en color café, sus ojos no se notan por unos gruesos lentes negros de diseñador y muy a la moda, sus labios carnosos hacen un mohin de desagrado que para nada arruina su aspecto de muñeca Barbie, la joven se lleva una mano enguantada en color café, hacia el cabestrillo de su mano izquierda

_Flashback_

_El edificio esta meciéndose tetricamente, Fernanda trata de liberarse del agarre de Karai, que gracias a un estruendo ambas caen el piso, la joven mutante da varios tumbos hasta chocar con el cadáver de Oyuki, que se aleja en el justo momento en que Karai intenta apuñalarla de nuevo._

_Fer se arrastra como puede con una mano en el herida de su hombro, le duele a rabiar pero su prioridad es escapar a toda costa_

_-Ungh!- ante otro estallido es lanzada al suelo de nuevo, esta demasiado mareada y debil por la perdida de sangre, se endereza y da de traspies para llegar hacia un boquete que esta en la ventana_

_-¡¡¿A donde vas?!!- Karai la jala del cabello tumbandola de nuevo al piso, Fer se incorpora un poco pero no puede mas, ve con la vista borrosa como Karai levanta el puñal _

_-¡¡BANG!! ¡¡BANG!!- Con los ojos muy abiertos, Karai abre la mano que sostiene su puña, cae de rodillas y después de bruces al suelo, tras ella esta Gael que sostiene con ambas manos la vieja pistola mágnum que tenia desde que se graduo en la Academia de Policía_

_-Gael....- susurra a duras penas, su hermano corre hacia Fer para tomarla en brazos, mas ella lo detiene con una mano_

_-Toma el puñal- extrañado, toma el arma blanca que esta a un lado de Karai- ¡Tienes que acabar con Hiroshi Saki!- le dice jadeante, Gael la mira sorprendido y luego al arma _

_-¡Estas loca!- No puedo hacer eso! Debe... ¡Debe haber otra manera!_

_-¡Si puedes! – jadea –Si no acabas con la ultima descendiente del Clan del Pie, este perseguira al Clan Yoshi! ¡¡ENTIENDELO!!- Cierra los ojos – ¡Esta locura tiene que terminar ya!- le vuelve a mirar pero ahora desesperada y suplicante, lo toma de la mano con fuerza; el joven asiente comprendiendo sus palabras_

_Gael respiro aire profundamente un par de veces, levanto el puñal dando un golpe rapido y preciso_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Otro poco y me cortas la mano- la rubia se baja un poco los lentes para ver a Gael que sonrojado mira a otro lado

-¡Pues disculpame por no estar acostumbrado a eso de cortar dedos!- la vuelve a mirar- ¡Es mas facil cortarle un dedo a una muerta a una que esta a punto de serlo!- Leonardo suspira imaginandose al pobre chico hacerse de "tripas corazon" y cortar no solo uno sino 2 dedos, el de Oyuki y el de Fernanda, justamente los anulares izquierdos.

Según los peritos, el edificio al explotar en mil pedazos junto con los cadáveres fue una tarea titanica para los forenses el reconocerlos, solo basandose en el ADN y que "milagrosamente" se salvo un dedo con el que identificaron a la ultima heredera del clan Saki y muriendo la ultima descendiente, el Clan del Pie deja de existir...

-Oyuki siempre se quejo de vivir en el anonimato- La joven se acomodo un mechon rubio tras su oreja- ¡Bueno! Ahora no se puede quejar- sonrie de lado viendo la lapida que seria para ella –Descansa en Paz Hiroshi Saki- el ceño se frunce con rabia- Ojala le hagas compañía a tu abuelo en el Infierno!

-Amen...- los 3 voltean hacia atrás, Mary les mira sonriente, con su grueso abrigo negro mitiga el frio invernal –Creo que debemos de irnos- mira a Leo –Este clima no es bueno para Marianne- descubre una mullida manta blanca que lleva en brazos donde se ve una hermosa bebita vestida de mameluco y gorrita rosa donde se escapan uno rizitos castaños, la bebe gorgeo un poco mirando con sus enormes ojos verdes; al tener contacto visual con Leonardo rio estirando sus bracitos

Leonardo sonrio y camina con su esposa tomando en sus brazos a su preciosa carga, mira a Mary a los ojos dandole un dulce beso en los labios y caminan hacia la van negra que esta estacionada cerca, Gael les sigue yendo tras ellos Fer

Mas de pronto se detiene, mira hacia atrás observando las 3 lapidas, por un repentino ataque de miedo sintio que los cadáveres de los Saki saldrian y la jalarian con ellos a la ultratumba

-¡HEY GÜEROXI!- al grito de Gael respingo y mira a todos lados solo viendo la tranquilidad del panteón, respira hondamente para que el aire frio la tranquilice

Mira a sus padres que junto con Gael la miran con algo de preocupación, luego regresa la vista a las lapidas

Ya no mas Hiroshi... ya no mas Clan del Pie... ni Clan Saki... No mas guerras y venganzas; ahora tiene la libertad que siempre ansio, voltea a ver a su familia y con una sonrisa se quita los lentes mostrando las esmeraldas heredadas de su padre

El camino sera difícil, hay mucho que recorrer, mucho que recuperar, pero no estara sola, tiene a su familia, lo mas anhelado por cualquier mortal

-¿Te sientes mal?-Leo le mira preocupado, Fer sonrie negando con la cabeza

-Me siento mejor que nunca, papá- le da una palmadita en el caparazon y entra a la van, con Gael tras ella, Mary acomoda a Marianne en su sillita en medio de sus hermanos mayores, para luego tomar asiento a un lado de su esposo que enciende la van

Los copos de nieve fueron cayendo lentamente por toda la ciudad borrando las huellas de la van, como un buen presagio de que todo quedaba en el pasado y se forjaba un gran futuro

FIN

LO ACABEEEEE!!! YUPI YUPI!!

Les agradezco a todos mis amigochos que me echaron porras con sus reviews! Y muy especialmente a GAELILLO QUE ME EMPUJABA A SEGUIR ADELANTE!!


End file.
